The Story of Renesmee's Life
by BeingMyself5
Summary: What would you do if suddenly your world was yanked upside-down? Cry? Yell? Moan? This is my story. Renesmee x Jacob WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. A Beginning of Sorts

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. I own nothing. *sighs*

A/N: So, here is my first fanfic ever! I hope you all enjoy. =] Tell me what you think! Review, review, review! :D

EAN: Okay, this is new. EAN is a new acronym created by moi. It stands for: Editing Author's Note. So, basically, the original A/N is up there, and the one created while editing the chapter can be found here. **Warning: Suggestive themes and language.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Beginning of Sorts

_It has been four years since I've written in this diary. Today is Saturday (YAY, no school!), and I'm now five, although I look like I'm about sixteen. I am Renesmee, daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen._

_My entire family, well, the vampire side of it, recently moved into Tanya and her coven's home in Denali, Alaska. My two best friends, Jacob - actually, he's my boyfriend - a werewolf-shapeshifter, and Nahuel, a half-vampire like myself, decided to move with me, a thing that surprised me greatly. Oh, not to mention that Alice just discovered that she can "see" half-vampires and werewolves now. Apparently she just had "to get used to us"._

_Jacob imprinted on me when I was a baby, but Nahuel still thinks he has a chance to be with me... Poor guy. I wish I could, but Jake is just so ... perfect. I don't know how I would ever live without him!_

_Also, me and Jake recently decided that it's almost time to-_

I covered up my diary with the sheets of my bed when I realized that someone was watching me intently. I looked over my shoulder to see that it was Nahuel, sitting on my bed.

"So, you don't think I'm good enough for you, huh? Still not as good as that stinking werewolf!" He spat the last word, wrinkling his nose at the very thought.

"Nahuel, please-"

"No, Nessie, I'm not going to play this little game of yours!" he said angrily. "You have to choose between us! I won't wait for you forever," he added quietly, lifting my head up to look at him. "Look, if you want me more than him, take me, I'm here, but if not, just go. I won't be mad, I promise." He managed a half smile.

Then, suddenly, he started to lean toward my face. He breathed against my face sweetly, almost as if we had never fought. And then, although the thought had never occurred in my head before, he kissed me - a deep kiss, starting slow at first and then gathering in tempo. It was nice, very comforting, not pushy in the least - that is, until he ripped my jeans off, tearing them at the seams and throwing them across the room.

"Nahuel!" I yelled, kicking him away from me and hurriedly pulling my blanket over the lower part of my body.

"Renesmee!" Edward, my father, the mind reader, screamed at me from downstairs, his voice rising through several octaves.

_Shit, probably heard Nahuel's thoughts - 'cause I know I didn't think anything like that,_ I thought.

"You bet I did!"

"Nahuel? Nessie?" I heard my aunt Alice say tentatively from her bedroom on the third floor - right above us.

"Nessie, I'm-" Nahuel began.

"Save it, Nahuel!" Dad and Alice yelled at him, although it wasn't necessary with our hearing.

"Get down here now, Renesmee!" my father added.

"I can't believe you," was all I was able to say as I wrapped the blanket around me tighter and ran down the stairs. Edward was waiting at the foot of them. Jacob was out hunting, but I was sure he'd try shredding Nahuel to tiny pieces and burning him alive - if anyone would let him, that is...

Seeing what exactly Nahuel had done drove Edward into a frenzy. "Did he hurt you? I saw the thought in his head and Alice's but it didn't get that far did it?"

"What? Dad, no, I'm fine. You would've heard me scream if he did. Calm down, I'm fine," I assured.

"No, it's not fine - it's crazy! I should kill him for this!" he snarled threateningly. "Why would he do that? He knows you and that werewolf will always be together thanks to his stupid imprinting," he growled.

Nahuel was suddenly at my side, wrapping his arms around me, trying to apologize for his inappropriate actions. "I promise that won't happen again. That was very ... wrong of me."

"Get away from her!" Edward snarled louder.

He did as he said, backing away slowly, making us stand in a kind of triangle shape. At that point the entire family - including Tanya and her coven - had gathered around us. Mom now stood by Dad, possibly - but probably not - protecting our thoughts.

"Don't get anywhere near her!" he hissed at him.

"Hey everyone," Jake said carelessly as he walked up to us, making us all jump; we hadn't realized he was back already. Seeing us being so tense, Jacob raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I did something I deeply regret," Nahuel admitted after a minute, ashamed.

Jake growled. "And what was it?" He started to tremble, trying not to burst into his wolf form.

Silence met his question.

"Why are you all being so quiet?"

"Jacob, calm down... Now, this might upset you just a bit, but please, try to be reasonable and not do anything rash - or else I will have to shock you," Kate warned menacingly.

"Sure, sure," he said, trying to visibly calm himself.

"Alright," Mom began. "Jake, while you were out hunting, Nahuel went into Renesmee's room and he-"

Jake shook violently and then burst into his wolf self. He launched himself at Nahuel, but before biting him, Kate intervened. They fell as she shocked him. Jake growled at her, but kept himself from attacking.

Kate got up and said, "I warned you."

It was my father who spoke next, "He says he doesn't care that you warned him." Jake glared at Edward through his wolf eyes. "And that Nahuel should be ripped to tiny pieces, burned, and never remembered again. Oh, and he wants to do the honors. Anything to save his Nessie from the - and I quote - son of a bitch who he thinks raped her." Jacob nodded his head.

"Jake, I didn't rape her..." Nahuel said quietly, still ashamed of himself. "I thought she wanted me ... you do know you've made the same mistake before with Bella - except you didn't rip Bella's pants off..." he muttered the last bit to himself; but everyone heard him anyway.

" 'That's not the point!' " Edward answered for Jake again. " 'I'm going to phase, so no one freak out.' Wait, phase? Don't phase here!"

"Not in front of Renesmee, you'll not!" Alice said, seeming to have seen my reaction to his phasing ... wow, how embarrassing.

"He says he'll just go to his bedroom to phase, then."

"That's fine," Alice said after a moment.

Jacob glared at Nahuel and then loped up the stairs to his bedroom across from mine. We all waited awkwardly for a minute - then Jake was back, his arms wrapped around me protectively. "So, what'll his punishment be?" he asked casually.

"Punishment? Jake, I highly doubt this is worth that," Bella said.

He grumbled something unintelligible in response.

"Jake, c'mon, it's not a big deal, really," I said. "Let's go upstairs for awhile." I touched his hand and gave him a picture of us laying on my bed, kissing heatedly. He grinned back at me.

"I think not!" Dad interrupted.

"Edward, it's alright, they aren't going to do that."

"I don't care what they're going to do! I'm not letting any of these three out of my sight for at least a week!"

Alice sighed. "Edward, please be reasonable. If it gives you any peace of mind then I'll watch them in my visions - but only if it's necessary. You know that even though I can see Nessie now, that it still gives me a horrible headache..."

He grumbled, but nodded his head. I groaned; did we ever get a break? "Go on, before I change my mind."

"Thanks, Dad," I said, already halfway up the steps, dragging Jake along. I looked over my shoulder at Nahuel, standing alone - everyone had already retreated back to their rooms - looking heartbroken. I ran back down and whispered in his ear, "Sorry, but I just ... can't. Jacob imprinted on me, Nahuel. _Imprinted._ It's kinda hard not to love him, is it not?"

He didn't answer so I patted him on the back and ran to my room where Jake was waiting for me.


	2. Fun With Consequences

Disclaimer: Twilight is still not, and never will be, mine. Besides, do we even _need_ disclaimers? I mean, this _is_ fan fiction!

A/N: **Warning: Lemon!**

EAN: The lemon is heavily improved now. Gah, there was NO foreplay whatsoever. _ It shouldn't have even been CALLED a lemon. *shakes head in shame* In fact, I would make it even more extreme than it is now, but I don't like to draw these things out for very long... That's what I like to read. XD **Warning: Language, too!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fun With Consequences

I opened my door slowly, wary of what he might be thinking I wanted to do. I closed the door and walked in, gasping as I saw that Jake was lying on my bed, completely naked, just like I thought he'd be.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" he asked sweetly, jumping up and walking over to me. He hugged me - which was always awkward, considering he was a huge 6' 7", while I was only 5' 6".

"Jake, what are you..." I trailed off as he kissed me furiously, leaving me speechless. We had kissed many times before, but this kiss had something new to it, a sense of urgency, I guess you could say.

As he pressed his body against mine, I could feel his erection waiting to release itself.

"Nessie I _want_ you - right now. Please tell me you feel the same," he murmured in my ear. He lightly nipped at my earlobe a second later.

"I-I do, but... We can't, Jake. At least ... not right now," I gasped out. God, it was so hard to resist him right now when he was pressed against me this way, kissing my neck hungrily.

"Why not? We're here, all alone, Bella protecting our thoughts ... how often does that happen?"

"Why do you think my m-mother is protecting our thoughts?"

"Just a hunch." He smiled mysteriously. "Let's just say that if Edward could hear my thoughts right now then I would be dead in a matter of two seconds."

"O-oh. Well... You're right, why not take advantage of the situation?" I said suggestively. I touched his cheek and showed him an image of us, on my bed, losing our virginity together. Before the image was over he had already slipped his thumb under the edge of the blanket wrapped around me.

"Yes, we'll get to that in a bit..." he murmured against my throat.

I was still pressed against the door while he made quick work of untying the knot I had put in the blanket to hold it up. It slipped to the floor now, utterly useless in covering up the display of my black silk panties. Jake kissed me on the lips then, a mixture of hunger and hesitance tracing his lips. To let him know that I was okay with it I crushed our lips together forcefully. Albeit, it was probably sloppy. But, oh well.

His hands were running up my chest now, slowly pulling up my shirt the higher he went. After a few moments or so of slow, yet frenzied, kisses up my abdomen, the shirt rested atop my heaving breasts. Yes, they are big enough to hold a sweater up! Anyway, Jake pushed the clothing off my head and I helped him with the removal of the sleeves. Soon all I stood in was my lacy bra and underwear.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, wrapping his arms around me. Little did I know that it was a ploy to unstrap my bra. I did realize a second later, though, when there was a loud snapping and my boobs were hanging down. "God, they're huge!"

I blushed momentarily, trying to ignore his comment. Unfortunately I couldn't. Why? Because he started palming them. He was fucking rubbing my nipples. Oh, it felt so _good_. I had to bite my lip to keep back a moan from escaping.

"W-we should move to the b-bed... So that we're not _right_ next to t-the door."

"Whatever you want, babe." We made our way over, me laying down first and then him settling beside me. He kissed the palm of my hand first, sending a shock-wave of electricity through me. He then re-attacked my lips, this time slipping his tongue out ever so slightly to ask permission to enter my mouth.

I granted it, letting our tongues fight a sparring battle which he - almost - won. He grumbled in displeasure, but let me explore the cavernous expanse of his mouth.

A few minutes later he moved to sit on top of my belly with his knees on either side of my waist. He looked down at me with a gleam in his eyes. "You still have your underwear on..." he muttered huskily.

"I-I guess I do."

"We should get rid of it."

He moved farther south, twisting a nipple and hardening it as he did so. I softly said his name in ecstasy. His fingers expertly slid under the wet fabric of my panties and rubbed a part of me that - I broke off in a loud moan.

He wasted no time in putting a finger to my lips. "Shh... They'll hear you," he whispered.

I nodded silently and tugged his hand back to where it had been a second before. Gently, very gently, he pulled my panties down my legs, when at my ankles I kicked them off. He could see it now. My glistening pussy. I'm sure I was wet all over - could feel it, but yes, he could see my precum slipping out of that little hole in me, baiting him with its softness.

He simply stared. After a moment he completely dropped the foreplay and began to move his cock over my entrance.

"Wait, Jake, what if we get caught? I mean, I'm not saying to stop, but ... what if Alice sees-"  
He held a finger to my lips, making me be quiet.

"Will you just stop worrying, Ness? No one's gonna catch us."

I nodded, giving him permission to continue where we had left off. He grinned and slowly lowered himself into me. I gasped, shocked at how painful it was at first. After a minute I realized the pain was gone - now it was replaced by a wonderful feeling. He thrust into me, quicker when I moaned his name, needing more of him now that the pain was gone.

"God, you're so … so tight," he murmured, his voice tense with pleasure.

Moments later we were sweating, moving together in this beautiful heaven. I was just beginning to tense up when all of a sudden - BOOM! The door broke down, revealing Dad and Jasper. As soon as I saw Jasper I felt a wave of disgust at what I was currently doing, although I made no move to stop it.

Evil father and uncle and your stupid abilities! I thought towards them.

"Get. Off. Of. My. Daughter. Now!" Edward screamed at Jake, ignoring my thought or perhaps not hearing it in the first place. "I'm warning you! If you don't-"

I moaned louder, cutting Dad off and Jasper's ability meaning nothing now as Jake did the exact opposite of what Edward had told him. He was thrusting harder and faster now, somewhat erratically, sending shivers down my spine. And then we both climaxed - right in front of my father and uncle! His seed spilled inside, and after one last long, slow thrust Jake slid out and fell on top of me, us both gasping.

"Dammit, get away from my daughter!" Edward snarled again. Jake's head flew up.

"Uh... Sorry..." he said awkwardly. He covered me up, taking another blanket for himself and standing as far away from Edward as possible. That just outraged him further.

He pinned Jacob to the ground, his teeth slowly inching toward his throat.

"NO!" I screamed in terror. "Don't kill him, Daddy!"

He lifted his eyes towards mine, not moving his head from where Jake was shaking underneath him. His eyes softened slightly as he saw how distraught I was over the thought of losing Jake - but they were still enraged and furious. "Alice said she would watch you! She lied!" He paused for a moment. "I don't care if you were! You obviously didn't do it very well!" he yelled through the ceiling in reply to Alice defending herself in her thoughts. Turning his eyes back to Jake, he said, "Why the hell did you have sex with my daughter? She's only FIVE, Jacob! FIVE! She's still a child!"

"I am not a child!" I said defiantly from my bed. "While my real age might be, my body and mind definitely are not!"

"I don't care what your mind and body are like, you're still too young for this - even by human standards!"

"I know, but please, Daddy, don't kill him," I pled. I felt myself starting to cry.

He sighed and got up off of Jacob, who, shaking, sat up. "Fine, if you go by a few rules I promise I will not kill your beloved werewolf," he said with disgust, looking at us both.

"Oh-"

"Hold on. I haven't even told you what the rules are yet. Now, number one, Jacob is no longer allowed in your room - ever. I don't care if you're in here or not. Number two, you're not allowed to be in the same room together unless a _responsible_ adult is actually there with you. Number three, no more of ... _this_." He gestured to the room in general. "Number four, no kissing or anything that might lead to this again. Number five, no dressing in a teasing manner around each other. Number six, last and not least, no exceptions to any of this! And no finding tiny loopholes. If I so much as find the both of you holding hands-"

"Then you'll kill me," Jacob said as if he was announcing his own sentence - oh wait, he was...

"Now, if you two behave for at least a month then I'll lift one of these rules. After two months I'll lift another, and so on and so forth. But if you don't behave-"

"Dad, we get the point. I'm _sorry_. Okay? I accept all that and whatever. One question, though-"

"No, you're not allowed to go on dates or go to the mall or anything like that."

"Fine," I mumbled. "So ... can I talk to Jake for a minute or two? With you here of course," I added quickly.

"I'll just wait outside," Jasper said quickly from the doorway. I guess he couldn't stand all the different feelings in the room anymore.

"Fine. Talk to Jacob. But first... Will you both please put some clothes on?"

"Oh, right," I said, blushing. I hopped out of my bed, ran over to my closet, and locked myself in there to change. I heard Jake putting his clothes back on in my room.

"Edward? I understand why you're angry... And I'd like to apologize for my actions. I should have never done that. I'm sincerely sorry..." I heard Jacob say.

"Apology not fully accepted yet. Do you have any idea what might happen? She could get-" Dad stopped talking as I walked back in the room. He sat down against my door while I walked across the room to my bed where Jake was sitting.

"So... What was it you wanted to say?" he asked me.

"Uh... I don't really know," I said, looking down.

"Yeah... I'm really sorry, Ness."

I stroked his cheek softly. "Don't be."

"Nessie," my dad warned.

"Sorry. Anyway, um, right. So, I guess I'll see you later..."

"Right. Bye, Nessie..." And then we left for different parts of the house, forbidden to be in the other's presence.


	3. Christmas

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Don't own "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End" either.

A/N: When I say "all the family" I'm including Tanya and her coven - just to let you know. ;] **Warning: Spoilers for At World's End and lime-y goodness.** And I'm SO, SO sorry for the long wait! I'm in the process of moving across country and it's really hectic getting everything packed!

EAN: I would make this better - I would. But I'm sick, I don't feel good, and I just want to get through the end of this editing hell. So bear with me. I wasn't really planning on rewriting anything anyway... So wait, why am I even writing this..? Ignore my ramblings please.

* * *

Chapter 3: Christmas

Four days had gone by since the "incident", as Dad called it. It was Christmas day, one of my favorite days of the year. No one really celebrates holidays in our house anymore, but Mom always insists on it. "For Renesmee" as she always says. I was walking downstairs with her and Jake when Dad started yelling about something.

"What? Oh, c'mon!"

"What is it, Edward?" Bella called.

"Lots of humans, vampires, and werewolves came to visit," he groaned.

"Is my pack here?" Jake asked excitedly. We all ran down to meet them.

"You want a list of everyone walking down the driveway right now?" he asked sarcastically. All the family had gathered at the front door with Edward by now; we nodded. He sighed in defeat. "Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri; Siobhan and Liam, Maggie; Charlie and Sue; Billy; Sam and Emily; Jared and Kim; Paul and Rachel; Embry, Seth, Collin, and Brady. Oh, and the new wolves we had never been introduced to. Matt, John, Ryan, David, Luke, Connor, and Carlos are their names. And according to them there was a new wolf shortly after we left named Miranda, another female - like Leah. She isn't here today, however. She, Quil, and Leah stayed to protect the area."

"Zafrina is here?" I asked excitedly. I had always loved Zafrina.

"Wow, that's almost the entire pack..." Jacob commented.

"I know something the rest of you don't!" Alice squealed in a singsong voice.

"I can't believe everyone came for Christmas!" Bella said happily.

Emmett whistled loudly. Everyone stopped talking for a moment to stare at him in response. "Guys, we have to let them in! You can chat later!" he boomed in his big voice.

"Of course," Carlisle said curtly, walking past everyone and opening the door for our guests.  
Zafrina was at the front.

"Carlisle! How nice to see everyone! Oh, I can't believe how much you've grown, Nessie! And to imagine it's only been five years..."

"Zafrina! It's been forever!" I pushed myself to the front of the room and gave her a big hug. "Senna. Kachiri," I acknowledged them. They nodded as they followed Zafrina into the gigantic living room. Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie walked in next, also nodding in our direction.

"Nessie! Wow, you've ... grown!" Charlie practically yelled as he walked in with Sue.

"Aw, thanks Grandpa," I said, blushing a bit.

"Jacob!" Billy exclaimed as Sam wheeled him inside the house with Emily following close behind.

"Dad!" Jake said excitedly. He jogged up, gave him a big hug, and wheeled him into the living room with everyone else. The rest of the crowd passed by as well.

As we all filled into the living room I heard someone scream, "KATE!" I think it was Paul, but I couldn't be sure.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm just so nervous with all these people here!" Apparently Paul had bumped into Kate and gotten shocked. Haha, I thought that was kinda funny. In the corner of my eye I could see Dad laughing at my thoughts with me.

Once we were all settled in the living room, Alice had a vision. "Aw, why didn't you tell us Charlie?"

His face went deep red. "Well, I didn't ... think it was ... Sue and I are getting married!" he finally spluttered. There was lots of "Congratulations!'s" and "Good for you!'s".

"Who wants to know what I know?" Alice sang again.

"Just spit it out!" Emmett yelled.

"Alright, alright! No need to get all touchy. Anyway, Emily is pregnant!"

"Wha- I-I am?" she asked excitedly. Sam's face lit up.

"You didn't know? Well, you're having a boy on August 17th."

"Woot!" Sam yelled. He got up and danced wildly. Everyone laughed at him as he swept Emily into his arms and started spinning her around. After a minute he sat her back down and grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, now that all the news is done with, how about opening presents?" Esme suggested.

"Yes, presents!" Alice agreed.

By the time everything was unwrapped I had gotten a new mp3 player, a huge flat screen TV for my room, a DVD player, a laptop, several CDs, lots of music downloads, and tons of new clothes - obviously from Alice. As I hung them in my closet I noticed that some of them were a bit big for me - I found this odd, as Alice could always tell what size I wear. When I was done I walked downstairs to the kitchen to find everyone drinking wine and having a great time. Edward and Alice were definitely drunk by now. Hmm ... it's a holiday. Maybe a little fun would be nice...

"Jake!" I whispered in his ear.

"What?" he whispered back. He obviously wasn't drunk.

"Almost everyone here is drunk."

"Yes... And?" He wasn't understanding.

I took his hand and showed him an image of us cuddling and watching a cheesy romance movie.

He laughed. "Alright, sounds fun." I led him to my room where I had set up my new TV and DVD player. "Your room?" he asked doubtfully. "But isn't this breaking your dad's rules?"

"Yes, and he won't find out because he's drunk."

"Nessie, let's just go to the living room and take Emmett along or something. I don't feel comfortable with this."

I sighed, a little disappointed. "Fine, you get Emmett and I'll start the movie."

I decided on "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End". It wasn't really a love story, but I thought it would suffice - and give something for Emmett to yell about during the battle scenes. I popped it in the DVD player and hopped back on the couch with the remote. Jake came back just then, tugging Emmett by his ear. I laughed at Emmett yelling and screaming like a baby. It was quite amusing.

"C'mon, Em, just watch the movie with us so we don't break any rules!" Jake begged Emmett.

"No, I don't want to watch a gooey romance movie and watch you two making out!" he yelled, trying to escape from Jake's tough grip - he was a werewolf, after all.

"It's not a gooey romance movie, it's 'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'! And we won't make out!" I said.

"Ooh, a battle movie? Okay, I'm in," he said, plopping down on the couch with me. Hah, funny how a genre could change Emmett's perspective.

Jacob grabbed a blanket and threw it over us as he sat down, while I pressed play on the remote.

* * *

Will was now the captain of the Flying Dutchman. Elizabeth was getting ready to meet him on land for their so-called "honeymoon". I suddenly remembered something about this movie when Jake put his hand in mine. This next scene...

As Will kissed Elizabeth with his hand on her thigh I could feel Jake getting excited. My breath hitched as he slowly slid his hand up my dress.

He looked at me and frowned innocently. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Just..." Instead of talking, I showed him what I meant - but not with my gift. I slid my hand underneath the blanket, unzipped his jeans quietly, and gently rubbed his warm erection through his boxers.

"Oh... Nessie, you know we can't..." he groaned. "He WILL actually kill me this time, you know."

I quickly noted the "will" and the "this" subconsciously. That gave me enough courage to go for it. I silently took my dress off, letting Jake watch me intently. I then slithered out of my thong and stashed it under the couch with the dress. I noticed him also slowly crawling out of his clothes. Emmett was sitting beside me, totally oblivious to us under the blanket. I slowly moved towards Jake, teasing him a bit. He growled softly - which got Emmett's attention.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he asked.

FUCK! Stupid Emmett.

"Um, can we just, like, not tell-"

"EDWARD!"

"Shit, Emmett, you idiot!" I yelled. Me and Jake scrambled for our clothes, throwing them back on as fast as we could. The second we had got our clothes on Edward got there.

"Wha hazzuned?" he asked thickly. Ugh, he was so drunk he couldn't even pronounce his words correctly.

"They-!" Emmett started to say. Jake and I glared daggers at him, effectively shutting him up. He sighed, all playfulness gone. "Nothing happened. Go back to whatever you were doing before."

Struck by a sudden burst of trickery, I called out to Edward, "Dad, wait! You know those little rules you had set up for me and Jake? Well, I was thinking, since it's Christmas ... can you lift those rules just until all the company leaves?"

He looked confused at first but then nodded absent-mindedly, turned around, and left.

I grinned widely at Emmett. "See ya later, Em!"

Jake grinned at me, scooped me up in his arms, and ran up the stairs to his room. He threw open the door and kicked it back, jumping onto his bed and kissing me as he peeled my dress off. I tore his shirt off as well and started to unzip his pants again. He kicked them off, still kissing me passionately. All that was in our way now was our underwear.

"Nessie, wait," Jake gasped, breaking our kiss.

"Why?" I whined.

"You'll see." He got up and walked into his closet. He came back out a minute later, carrying something I couldn't see. He sat down beside me. "Ness, I don't think we should do this. Not when we could have a repeat of Saturday. That was ... well, frankly, the best day of my life ... but Edward almost lost it, babe. He almost bit me. You know what would've happened if he did..."

I groaned. "I know ... it's just so hard! I mean-"

He smiled at the unintended pun. "I wouldn't leave you hanging like that, though. That's why I have this." He pulled the unknown object out from behind his back. I gasped. It was a vibrator.

"Where did you- So, how do you- You're gonna use it on me?"

He grinned widely. "If that's what you want."

"Yes!" I quickly took my thong off, slipping off his boxers, too. As I slid them down I accidentally brushed my hand against his cock, making him moan and erect violently.

"Oh, Ness, do that again," he moaned.

I did, and he erected even more - if that was humanly possible; of course, we weren't exactly humans, now were we? I did it once more and he almost came.

"My turn, please," I said.

"Aw, but Ness I was about to come!"

"Exactly! We want to do that when you're in me."

"Ness, not today, okay? Maybe when we get back to boarding school ... MAYBE."

I sighed, absolutely pissed off. "Fine, be that way." I covered myself up in the tangled blanket, stuck my head on top of a pillow, and fell asleep in a matter of two minutes - all while he stared at me blankly.


	4. Someone's In Trouble!

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A/N: Please add this to your story alerts and remember to review! I promise I'll try to update faster if you do! And another thing, to the person who has sent me reviews asking if Leah can imprint on Nahuel, well the answer is no. It's not actually possible because they've already met at the end of BD. Maybe not directly, but they did see each other, ya know? So, sorry about that. But don't worry, I know who their soul mates are for this story. =P If anyone wants to guess, feel free, but I won't tell you! Oh, one more thing. This chapter is the first to be split into a few different point of views. So please tell me if I'm any good at them! **Warning: OOC lemon.**

EAN: Wow, I had wrote a long A/N... O_O **Warning: Language.** Well, on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Someone's In Trouble!

Nessie's POV

"Jake?" I mumbled sleepily. I opened my eyes and saw Jake asleep next to me. My eyes swept the room and saw my father glaring furiously at me from the foot of the bed.

"Good, you're awake. Now, I don't want any excuses for your actions."

I just stared at him, not knowing what to say or how to explain myself.

"Let me make myself clear. Why did you trick me when you knew I was drunk?"

"Um," was all I was able to say. I was really starting to freak out.

He sighed. "Renesmee, I know you know better than to do that! Why did you have sex with him again when I clearly-"

"We didn't! I just got sleepy and fell asleep here," I defended myself quickly, leaving out the part he didn't want to hear.

He looked doubtful. "Nessie ... your mother and I have been talking ... and we want you to take a sex ed class once you get back to school. In the mean time, I want you to talk to your mother. You need to understand ... it better. Oh, and Emmett doesn't count as an adult! You should've known that. So basically, you broke three rules. You were in the same room without a responsible adult, you found a loophole, and I'm sure you kissed as well. So-"

When I sat up he stopped talking. I wasn't exactly sure why. "Dad? What's wrong?" I looked down at myself, since that's where he was staring. Shit! I still wasn't wearing any clothes! I blushed scarlet, unable to move.

"When that dog wakes up-!" Edward began furiously.

All the sudden Alice and Jasper were in the room. They both grabbed Edward and held him there, unable to move. I noticed both Alice and Jasper staring at me as well, making me blush even deeper

"Been a naughty girl again, Nessie?" Alice accused in a teasing voice, her eyes flashing to Jake - still naked, too - who had just woken up from all the sound.

I felt a wave of tranquility pass through me, forcing me to lay back and relax - Jasper was trying to calm Edward down. After a minute, I could finally move. I hurriedly pulled the covers over me and Jake. Dad was still in a rage despite Jasper's calming effect.

I scooted closer to Jake and hissed quietly, "Why don't you go put on some clothes? And bring me some too if you don't mind."

"No problem, Ness, I got some right here," Alice said. She passed us both a set of clothes and then held up the blanket as a makeshift dressing room.

As Jake was pulling on the boxers Alice gave him he moaned a little. I raised an eyebrow and Edward growled. "Just kidding!" he said before anything got out of hand. I growled back at him, frustrated that he would tease me that way and remind me of what HAD happened the night before.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

_Uh, oh. Shouldn't have thought about that..._

"Oh, you are SO having that talk with your mother AND ME right now!" he yelled. "And Jake, you're coming, too! And bring Billy," he growled.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Three hours later I was surprised to find that I was still alive. I was sure I would have either died from embarrassment or Edward's wrath. I still couldn't believe that they had given us "the talk" - again. I was still shocked about all the complicated and yet simple things I hadn't known. Like the fact that condoms were useless on werewolves for some reason. Something about our body heat melting them... How Bella, Edward, and my father knew this I didn't wish to find out. Oh, not to mention that apparently since we had broken almost every single rule we were now subjected to being watched like Newborns all day long.

I was sick and tired of this shit. I just wished for it to end and go away. Just have Edward accept the fact that his daughter ... was growing ... up...

My thoughts slowed as a blaring bright light bulb went off in my head. _Siobhan!_ it screamed at me. Of course! How could I have forgotten? Siobhan had the ability to make things go her way all the time. And all the guests were staying until Nessie and I left for school! Oh, this was perfect...

"Siobhan! May I come in? I need to speak with you," I said as I knocked on her door.

"Just a moment!" she answered. She slid open the door and ushered me in. Once I had been seated in a chair she spoke again. "What brings you here?"

"Well..." I started nervously. I fidgeted in the chair for a minute. "You see, it's about Nessie..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"And, um, well, we've been ... _close_ lately. And Edward's really mad about it..."

"So, what? You want me to try to will Edward to be okay with it and accept it? You want me to will little Nessie to become pregnant next time you-"

"No! I-I mean... I don't think we're exactly ready for that... Especially not Ness. But it _would_ be nice if you could get Edward to calm down and take down all the crazy boundaries we're not allowed to cross at the moment. Would that be okay with you?"

She smiled slightly, but somehow it almost looked like a frown. "I understand that it's frustrating, Jacob, but you need to handle this without supernatural help."

"Please, Siobhan, we're sick and tired of being treated like Newborns! We get followed around the house day and night, we can't sleep - and I mean that in the literal sense - we can't eat without someone watching us, we can't simply hold hands, we can't barely do anything! Please, I'd like to wake up in the morning WITHOUT Edward standing over me and scaring the shit out of me. Please, just this one thing! I'll give you anything. I-"

"Jake, Jake," she soothed me, putting her hands on my shoulders. "Okay, I'll do it. And ... not to sound rude, but maybe you _could_ make me a little something? Maybe a little wooden figure of a red deer? I'd really appreciate it if you did."

Hmm, I've never made a deer, but why not? "Yeah, sure," I said, happy to know that Edward would be calm.

"Alright, then. It's a deal."

We shook hands and I left to make her little statue while she concentrated on calming Edward. As I walked out to the garage I saw Nahuel getting out of his car. Odd, I hadn't seen him since the day he attacked Nessie - with the exception of Christmas. I thought he had been in his room all this time, still blubbering over Nessie's loss of interest in him. Eventually I shrugged it off and just made Siobhan's statue, gave it to her, and was promised that Edward should start to come around by New Year's Eve. If only New Year's Eve would come sooner...

* * *

Emmett's POV

I think it was easy to say that everyone was surprised when Edward announced at breakfast on New Year's Eve that Jake and Nessie were no longer confined to their rules and may do what they pleased. There was quite a fit made by little Alice, claiming she could see Nessie pregnant in a matter of two weeks if he did this, making the little girl in question blush.

Personally, I didn't like to hear that my little niece was being knocked up by her big, tall werewolf boyfriend, either. I agreed with Alice wholeheartedly, but Edward said that whatever she decided would be her problem, not ours. I guess I just had to calm down and relax.

I decided to go alone to a club, just wind down my worries about Nessie with heavy drinking and dancing. This should be fun.

When I got to the club of my choice - which was far, far away from Alaska - and had gotten in, I went straight to the bar. I swear, I had to have drunk over thirty shots by the time I noticed I was drunk. All the sudden I smelled something - something a human nose could never sense. It had to be the most compelling scent in the world - and it had just sat beside me. I could feel the fire in the back of my throat roar with rage. It wanted her - but not the way it would have if I had not been drunk. It was a different type of fire - the type I'd only experienced around Rosalie. This wasn't going to be good.

Her long, light brown hair flowed down her back in a graceful braid, and her brown eyes were slightly unfocused. She was probably drunk by now, she had drank almost ten shots in only a few minutes while I stared at her. Her skin looked almost somewhat like Nessie's. She was skinny, tall, and absolutely beautiful - not that Rose wasn't, this was just some weird thing that went along with being a vampire and having too much to drink.

It was only then that I noticed I had forced myself upon her, kissing her lips with a fury that I loved. I was swept up in the moment, I didn't even know what was happening until I felt her lips press against mine in the same way. She tangled her fingers in my hair, eliciting a moan from my lips. I carefully slipped my tongue out of my mouth and into hers, not even stopping to ask permission. She moaned as our kiss grew even deeper, our tongues exploring each others mouths. I was enjoying this immensely. She pushed herself up against me, grinding her hips into my erection.

That was it. I needed her. I picked her up by her ass and ran through the dance floor and across the hall into what I hoped was a empty room. I was in luck, not only was it an empty room, but it also had a couch in it. I set her down on it and stared her in the eyes for a few moments.

"Amanda," she said. "I mean - that's my name."

"Mine's Emmett," I said.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to see what you have hiding under those jeans before I explode," she said in a slightly joking yet serious tone.

I could have sworn I knew her voice from somewhere. Oh well, it'd take me forever to figure it out in this state.

Remembering that she'd said something, I nodded back. She grinned widely - where was it I knew her from? She then proceeded to kiss me again, making my erection push against my pants quite uncomfortably. I quickly unbuttoned them, just so it wasn't so painful. She then slowly took my long-sleeve shirt off, revealing my six-pack to her eyes. She stared at it and then left a trail of kisses from my chest down to the line of my pants. I wanted them gone and out of the way so I slowly pulled them down. Apparently I wasn't fast enough for her, so she did it for me.

Now that all I was down to was my boxers, I moved forward and practically ripped her shirt and bra from her chest. Seeing her boobs excited me even more - something she noticed. I leaned even closer to her and started rubbing one of them with my hand and the other I stuck in my mouth and sucked. She moaned loudly in my ear, making me practically fall over as she grinded her hips against me again.

While I sucked on her breast, she carefully slid her leather pants down her waist until all she had left was her panties. I could see the wetness dripping from them and onto the couch, so I slid them off and stared at her for a moment. It was quite nice to see her this way, I liked it, maybe even more than I liked it with Rose.

Okay, I was seriously scaring myself, I thought that this human was prettier than my Rosalie?

Yes, for the moment I did. Oh, well. I felt bad for this human who would either die from my touch, get away unscathed if even possible, or get pregnant and die but let a new half-vampire enter the world.

I had to give her the second option - somehow. I knew I couldn't leave her if the third option happened - but what could I do? For the moment I neither thought nor cared.

"Emmett..." Amanda said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," I said.

She smiled and I noticed that she had removed my boxers. I looked down at myself, fully erected, and looked into her eyes. She nodded, and instead of laying down she started to pump me. I tried to tell her that it was no use, that I was as ready as I'd ever be, but I couldn't manage to say the words, and all that came out was a loud moan.

I forcefully removed her hand and pushed her onto her back. I dug two fingers inside of her, making her scream in a pleasured way, and began to push them in and out. She rocked herself to the movement and moaned loudly against my chest. I removed my fingers right before she came and licked them clean. She moaned just at the sight of that, and whimpered for more.

I grinned widely at her and gently pushed myself inside of her. After it was already too late I realized that there had been something in my way as a little blood squeezed out of her. I suddenly tensed up and stopped breathing, but continued what I was doing. I pushed and pulled and thrusted harder than I thought a human could handle while she moaned her little head off, bucking her hips every two seconds. I had to give this girl credit - she was good at sex. As she bucked her hips once more, I felt her clench around me, making me moan loudly. She came at about the same time I did. We both swore and thrust against each other harder until the feeling died down, leaving us relaxed, but panting.

And that's when I realized that I had just slept with someone other than my Rose. I was going to get killed when I went home tomorrow...

* * *

A/N: Nice cliffhanger, huh? Aren't I evil? *grins like a manic*


	5. Back to School

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine - even when I don't post a disclaimer. Neither is Harry Potter. *sighs*

A/N: Oh my god, I'm SO incredibly sorry about the wait! My laptop charger broke, I had to wait for a new one, I'm moving across country, and blah blah blah. Thanks for the great reviews by the way, I love you guys! =) Sorry that this chapter is a bit short!

* * *

Chapter 5: Back to School

Nessie's POV

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT, EMMETT? I DEMAND TO KNOW!" Rosalie screeched, startling me awake from my slumber at 5 A.M.

Sleepily, I walked downstairs to go see what the issue was. I heard Emmett say something unintelligible. Sounded like he got drunk...

"Never mind, Emmett, I don't care! Just get out!" I heard a loud banging noise as Emmett was literally thrown out the door. I wonder what he'd done to make Rosalie so mad.

"Nessie, finally, you're awake! I need a girl talk ASAP. Follow me." She grabbed my wrist and took me back to my bedroom, locked the door, and sat down on my bed.

"What's wrong, Rose?" I asked as I sat next to her.

She looked up at me and I think if she could have cried she would be right now. "Oh, Nessie, I think I know what he did last night!" she dry sobbed.

I patted her on her back gently. "It's alright, Rosalie, just tell me what happened."

"No, Ness, it's not alright! He slept with someone other than me! I could see it in his eyes! He always looks like that after we have sex! Oh, what am I going to do?"

"Shh, I'm sure he wouldn't do that, Rose," I said, my eyes wide in surprise at her conclusion.

"How would you know? It's not like-"

"Ness, have you packed yet?" Bella asked from behind my door.

"Not yet, Mom. Rose is talking to me right now, I'll pack soon."

"Okay honey, no rush, you don't have to be there until late tonight…"

I heard her walking away. "Look, Rosalie, not to be insensitive, but I have to pack now. I don't know how much longer I can put it off."

She sighed. "I know… Want some help?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Renesmee!" someone called after I had finished packing and talking with Rosalie.

"What?" I called back.

"Where are you, I have to tell you something that I saw in my vision!" Apparently it was Alice.

"In my room, Alice!"

"Is there anyone with you? Say … Rosalie?"

I looked over my shoulder and gave Rose a puzzled look. She shrugged her shoulders in response with a too-innocent look on her face. My eyes narrowed slightly with suspicion.

"Yes, Alice, Rosalie is sitting right beside me. Why?"

"Oh, no reason… Is there any way you can come see me for a moment?" she asked nervously.

"Um, okay, I'll be there in a second."

I opened my door to find Jasper standing in front of me. He just shrugged at my confused face. Apparently he didn't know what was wrong either.

I walked past him and upstairs to their room, knocked on the door, and waited for a reply.

"That you, Ness?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Alice, it's me."

She opened the door and pulled me in, shutting it back quickly. I suddenly noticed that my parents, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, and Emmett were here, too. He didn't look drunk anymore - that was good.

"What's going on here?" I asked uncertainly, still not knowing what was happening. I walked over to the bed and sat next to Jacob.

"Well, Ness, it's complicated… Emmett, why don't you explain? You're the one who got us in this problem." She sounded bitter, angry even.

Emmett began his story slowly, telling us all what had happened.

"And you just left her there?" Bella asked.

"Not exactly… I took her to a hotel about ten minutes run from here."

"I have to go see her. I know what she's probably going through." Bella stood up but Edward grabbed her shoulder, sitting her back down.

"Bella you can't go see her, she might freak out," he reasoned with her.

"Look, no one is going to see her. I'm going to secretly take care of her until I find out if she's pregnant or not and if she is then I'll take it from there," Emmett said wearily. "I know what I did was wrong and I deeply regret it but let's just please be reasonable. I can't let her die."

"I understand, son, but you won't leave Rosalie, will you?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"NO!" Alice screamed suddenly. "Jasper's power didn't work, everyone follow me. NOW!" She flew out the door - us following her - down the stairs, went into my room, and grabbed Rose from behind.

"No, Rosalie, you can't do that! I won't let you rip yourself apart and burn!"

She struggled against Alice's grip and screamed, throwing her head back, frozen as she saw Emmett in the doorway. She shrugged Alice off and coldly walked over to him. "You," she said menacingly. "Tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"What do you think I did?" he asked cautiously.

"Cheated on me," she answered simply.

"Rose, why would I do that? Of course I didn't."

We all stared at Emmett incredulously, quickly looking away before Rosalie noticed.

Her face softened and she fell into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, Emmett, I'm so sorry I doubted you!" she cried. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big squeeze. "Emmett?" she asked after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"Do you … um, think we could ... adopt?"

"Um… I honestly don't know, Rose…"

"Please, Em? You know how much it would mean to me."

He looked at the ground. "I don't think we can. I mean, the adoption agency would say we're too young…"

From what little I could see of her face, she appeared to be disappointed. But he did have a point after all.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

I suddenly noticed that my family had left to give them some privacy, so I went to go find Jacob.

* * *

"So what do you think will happen with Emmett and Amanda?" Jacob whispered in the middle of "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets".

"I honestly don't know, but if Rosalie finds out then she'll probably murder Emmett," I replied just as quietly.

"Nessie!" Bella called.

_Great, one second alone and they start to yell at me again._ I sighed in exasperation.

I paused the movie and then replied, "Yes?"

"Has Jacob packed yet?"

"Yes Bella, I packed," he answered.

Suddenly she appeared in front of us. "Oh, okay, just checking. And Ness you packed, too?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"Okay…" She twisted her hands together unconsciously; she always did that when she was nervous or something. "Do you think you could 'watch' Rose for me while Emmett and I are gone taking care of you know who?"

"You talked him into it?"

"I threatened Edward and he threatened Emmett for me," she said casually.

I laughed at the thought of my mother blackmailing my father and uncle. "Alright, but why can't Alice take her shopping or something? They'd both love that."

"Alice is busy."

I sighed. "Jasper?"

"Ness, it's just Rose, you'll survive," Jake joked.

"Hah, you wouldn't say that if it was you spending an eternity with her!" I snapped.

"True…" he admitted, pretending to ponder it. "However, since I'm with you, I sort of _do_ have to spend an eternity with her," he pointed out.

"Fine, I'll watch Rose, but I won't be happy about it!" I finally said.

* * *

"Renesmee?" Bella knocked on my door.

"What do you want?" I asked, intent to get back to making out with Jacob.

"Nothing, just wondering. We have to leave in about five minutes, just so you know."

I cursed under my breath. "Oh, okay, I totally forgot! I'll get our - I mean my - stuff ready."

"Okay, sweetie," she chuckled.

"Oh, Mom? How did your visit go?"

"Um, it was … okay, I guess. I'll tell you more later." I heard her walk away.

"Oh my God, I have to dye my hair in five minutes? And put on eyeliner? And-"

"Calm down, Ness. There'll be plenty of time to dye your hair black and purple once we're there. Besides, I thought you didn't want your parents to see you as the hot emo chick you are?" Jake laughed.

"I don't! And we can't let them know about you either! But I could have at least dyed it black, but now I can't!" I groaned in frustration. "I guess I'll just have to dye it once we get there…"

I heard him mutter something like, "That's what I just said…" Then he got up off my bed and grabbed our bags from beside the door. I followed after him and watched him smile down at me while we walked out of the house to find all our guests about to leave.

We said our goodbyes and soon we were on our way to Oregon with Bella, Edward, and Nahuel. Yeah, how we managed to go to high school in Oregon when we lived in Alaska was beyond me. I guess being filthy rich is a big help… And it _is_ a boarding school, so I guess it works out in the end…

* * *

"Well, we're here! Remember, you can come home anytime! And also, ditching is a good thing every once and a while! Have fun guys!" Edward and Bella waved goodbye to us all.

As I walked up the steps to the school, something seemed amiss. Something I couldn't place. Oh well, I'd have to worry about it later…

* * *

EAN: For some reason, I like this chapter better than the rest of them. Don't ask me why - I don't know. XD


	6. Fears of the Unknown

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Twilight.

A/N: Just a quick FYI, since FreaKiki asked, no I will not be using a real Oregon boarding school, for there was only two in existence when I looked it up! And neither would work, so therefore, I give you, Eugene High Boarding School! (That's a real town if anyone cares. And a hippie town, at that! XD) Oh, and I really have no idea what Nahuel's last name is, so I made one up... If anyone knows if he actually has one, please tell me and I'll fix it ASAP. I have a photo of what I'm thinking Nessie's hair looks like (dyed, of course), so go check it out on my profile page! Review a bit because I got this chap out fast and it's long-ish! And thanks for the last reviews, too!  
One more thing before I let you read: I'm not going to be able to update from 7/9/09-7/16/09 because that's when I'm moving. ;) But don't worry, I'll write on the road so you'll have lots to work with when I _do_ update!

EAN: God, that was the longest fucking trip of my life. I never want to move across the country again. T_T Sorry that I had written a crazy long A/N again... **Warning: Suggestive themes.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Fears of the Unknown

"So…" Nahuel said once Bella and Edward were out of sight. "Now that we're here, we should probably go check to make sure our rooms are the same as they were."

"Yeah, I would hate to be stuck with Matt and Emily again," Jake shuddered.

"You better not be," I growled. Everyone knew that Matt and Emily were so stuck up that it was difficult to be around them. Not to mention them making out all the time, ignorant of all other living life forms.

We walked through the big doors and down the halls until we reached the Principal's office. I knocked on the door softly, and upon hearing a faint "Come in," I opened it.

"Ahh, Renesmee Cullen. How nice to see you again. You know, I really do like your natural hair color! Oh, and Jacob Black and Nahuel Johnson…" Principal Wood said bitterly. He had never liked Jake or Nahuel for some reason…

"Principal Wood," we said in unison.

"I'm guessing you came here about your room assignments?" I nodded in response. "Well, then I must tell you that for the rest of your Senior year, you will all be in the same dorm. Room 254 should do."

_Yes!_ my mind screamed. _I get to stay with Jake!_ I hugged him excitedly and accidentally sent him several images of affection.

He took two steps back in surprise. "Um, tripped," he said as an excuse.

"Okay, thanks Principal Wood! See you-"

"Wait Renesmee," he chuckled slightly at my enthusiasm, "you have to get your keys." He fumbled with something beneath his desk, and then produced three keys of the same shape to each of us in turn. "Good luck, kids."

* * *

"Ugh, stupid dye!" I shouted, annoyed, from the bathroom.

"Having issues there, Ness?" Nahuel laughed from outside the door.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Want some help, babe?" Jacob asked.

"Sure…

I opened the door to let him in. He helped me dye my hair jet black and then add some dark purple highlights. Then I put on some eyeliner and a bit of shadow, making sure to have it match my hair. I finally walked out in a towel, grabbed some clothes from my bag I had yet to unpack, and walked back in to put them on.

"So Ness, now that we get a room to ourselves - plus Nahuel," he added grudgingly, "what shall we do tonight?" he asked once I had walked back out to find him sitting on his full-sized bed and Nahuel gone.

"You don't know how lucky you are to have naturally black hair..." I muttered. Upon processing his insinuation, I raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked slyly.

"Oh, nothing…"

And then I attacked him while I had the chance.

* * *

_Knock, knock._ "I'm coming in, so what ever you're doing, kindly let me know before I open this door," Nahuel's unseen voice said.

"Quick, under the covers!" I hissed.

The lock on the door clicked, and in walked Nahuel. "What are you doing?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Um, uh… Nothing!" Jake said quickly.

"God, do you _have_ to do that when I'm _right here_?" he asked us. "Nice hair by the way, Ness."

"Uh, thanks!" I squeaked, blushing. "Um, could you _maybe_…"

"Erm, right…" He walked back out of the room for a few minutes so we could get dressed again.

"So… I thought that sleeping here was a huge maybe," I teased.

"You seduced me! How was I supposed to resist?" Jacob joked.

I laughed shortly and then announced to Nahuel that he could come back in.

"Um, Ness? You have eyeliner running down your cheek… You too, Jake." We all burst out laughing, and I hurriedly fixed mine while Jake did his.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep…_ "I don wanna ge up…" I mumbled sleepily. _Beep, beep, beep…_ As the alarm kept going off, I fell back asleep. And then suddenly I was being shaken roughly.

"Ahh!" I kicked what ever it was with my foot. I heard it groan and stumble back. When I heard loud laughing, I finally opened my eyes. "What the-" I began.

Nahuel was doubled over, his hands in front of his weak spot. Jake was standing by the door, tears streaming down his face with laughter. I had to laugh too; it was priceless.

"Oh, Nahuel, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were-"

"It's okay, Nessie," he groaned. "Okay, maybe not, but … I'll be okay… Eventually."

I laughed softly one more time, then ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Ness, you don't have time for that! C'mon, we gotta get to class!" Jake said.

"I'll be fast," I growled. "And why didn't anyone wake me up sooner?"

"I tried, but you wouldn't wake up, so then I had Nahuel do it… And you kicked him," he laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'm done. Do I look alright?"

"Yes, Renesmee, you look fine," he said, exasperated. I growled at the use of my full name, but for the most part ignored it.

* * *

"Ness! Hey girl! It's been, what, a month?" my best friend, Zanthi, called from our usual lunch table.

"No, not quite that long," I laughed. "It's so great to see you again! I can't _believe_ my parents made me go home for Christmas! It wasn't that horrible though, I guess."

"Hey, and Jake is back!" she squealed.

"Yep, I sure am!" He walked over to us and gave her an indulging high-five. He wasn't exactly a high-fiver, you see...

As we settled down to eat I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Nahuel and someone who looked slightly familiar walking towards us.

As they got closer Jake yelped, "Leah?"

_Ahh, so _that's_ why I thought she looked familiar…_

"Le-Leah?" I asked cautiously. I faintly remembered Leah to be quite moody at times. And not in an emotional way - in a mean, bitchy way.

"Renesmee? Jacob? Um, it's been awhile…" she said slowly.

"Yeah, it has," Jake said coldly. "So, have you been sent to spy on us by Ed- I mean, Ness' cousins, or what?"

"Don't you mea- Oh, I mean, no, of course not," she said quickly when Nahuel purposefully bumped into her. "So how's everything going late-" Leah cut herself off when I suddenly jumped out of my seat and ran to the bathroom.

I stepped into one of the stalls and puked into the toilet numerous times.

"Ness! Ness, are you okay?" Zanthi called from outside the door.

"Nessie, are you alright?" Jake asked from behind her, alarmed.

"Renesmee?" Leah asked.

"Ness! What's wrong?" Nahuel called.

"Jake! Nahuel! Get out, this is the woman's restroom!" Leah yelled.

"Calm down guys, I'm fine, really," I said weakly as I stepped out of the stall and went over to the sinks. I was shaking slightly, still taken aback by how suddenly the nausea had come on. They stared at me for a moment and then rushed over to my side, asking me a million questions when I heard one that made me freeze in place.

"Well, have you been taking the pill?" Zanthi asked again.

"Have I- Have I-" I stared at Jake openmouthed, hoping for some type of backup. "Um, no … I haven't been using any birth control…" I stared around me, looking for some way to escape but finding none as I was trapped up against the sinks with everyone around me.

Just then, Principal Wood came in. "Jacob Black and Nahuel Johnson! Get out of the woman's restroom immediately before I give you detention! And why are you four surrounding Renesmee? Give her some breathing room!"

They backed away quickly, Jake and Nahuel leaving without comment. I breathed in deeply, trying to tell myself that Zanthi couldn't be right… I couldn't be pregnant!

"Thank you! Now, if we will all just go back to eating our lunch like we _normally_ do, I would fully appreciate it! I would really prefer not to-" My thoughts drowned out his voice as I panicked on the inside.

_The first time was… On the 21st? Yes, that's right, and then-_

"Ness. Ness! Stop daydreaming, c'mon, let's go back to the table. Jake is practically howling to know if you're okay or not," Zanthi said.

I laughed inwardly at the thought of Jacob "howling." "Oh, sorry, okay…"

We walked back to the table and sat down. Jacob was staring at me tentatively, seeming afraid to say anything in front of Zanthi.

"So, you don't think you could b-"

"No. Of course not…" I cut her off, secretly hoping I was right.

"Well, I mean, have you never-"

"Just shut it, Zanthi! Yes, as a matter of fact, I have! Happy?"

She frowned, slightly surprised at my outburst. She leaned towards me, and said, "Will you at least tell me with who?"

I blushed bright red and shook my head, refusing to answer.

"C'mon, Ness, you know I won't tell anyone…"

"Fine!" I whispered, exasperated. "It was Jake… More than once…"

She gasped, and stared at us both. "Jake? But, Ness-"

"I know, I know, I was stupid to have done anything at all! Now can we please not talk about him when he's _right here_?"

"Fine, but you are going back to my dorm with me after the rest of our classes and telling me everything," she grumbled.

"Hey Ness? When we get back to our dorm, I think we need to talk…" Jake said quietly enough where Zanthi couldn't hear him.

"I think you might be right…"

* * *

As soon as I was free of Zanthi after talking to her about my new-found thoughts, I ran into another bathroom and vomited some more. This time it was more from nerves than anything else. I sat on the toilet seat and breathed heavily, fear still rushing through my veins.

I fished my cell phone out of my purse and dialed the only number I thought to trust: Rosalie's.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know I completely stole those last lines from Breaking Dawn. I couldn't help it. XD

EAN: Ah, the dreaded unknown...


	7. Pregnancy?

Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by SM, not me. Lyrics belong to UnderOATH.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait (How many times have I said that now..? I'm starting to feel like a bad author! Haha…), the move took longer than expected! (And I forgot that we wouldn't have Internet for almost a week after we got here... *slaps face*) This is kind of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it! R&R please! **Warning: Little-itty-bitty-tiny lemon.**

EAN: That thing the phone "sung"? Yeah. Those lyrics don't belong to me either. They belong to UnderOATH. The band. *adds to disclaimer* **Warning: Language.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Pregnancy?

_"Hello?"_ Emmett said.

_What? Emmett?_ I thought.

"Um, can I talk to Rosalie?" I asked hopefully.

_"Sorry, Ness, she's not here right now. Can you talk to me or Jasper? Everyone else is on a hunting trip for a few days,"_ he explained.

_Shit._

"Um, I'll just wait… Will you tell her to call me when you can?"

_"Yeah, sure. Oh, Ness, before you. Guess what?"_

"What?"

_"I found out something about Amanda. She's related to Nahuel… Meaning she's a half-vampire! She knows what's happening and she's worried that the baby might kill her… So, if you wouldn't mind, would you tell Nahuel that he might want to visit his newly found half sister?"_

"Sure, sure… But … whoa! How did you find out?"

_"Well, I asked her what she knew about vampires and she asked me why I wanted to know. I told her that I _was_ one and then she explained everything. She told me who her parents were and said that she knew she had a half brother somewhere but had never met him. Then I went on to tell her about Nahuel and everyone, and later told her that I had been drunk and really couldn't be with her in the long run. She was sad but understood._

_"Anyway, how are you?"_

"Uh, just fine. So, why doesn't Rose have her phone in the first place?"

_"Oh, I don't know, I think she just forgot it or something."_

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later, Em."

_"Okay, bye!"_ We hung up.

_" 'I'm the desperate, and you're the-' "_ my phone sung a minute later.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Ness! I heard you wanted to talk to Rosalie?"_ Alice asked.

"Um, no thanks, Alice, I'm okay until you guys get back…"

Silence.

"Alice?"

_"Oh! My! God! Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" _Alice whisper-screamed furiously._ "Why do I see you talking to Rosalie in two days saying that you might be pregnant?"_

"Um, Alice, is your _vision_ okay? Of course I'm not, that's crazy!"

_"If you say so…"_ She sounded thoroughly unconvinced.

"Well, talk to you later, Alice!" I hung up quickly before she could say anything else.

"If you are then what the _hell_ are we going to do? We can't tell Edward or Bella because we know that they'd freak out. We really can't tell anyone anything in my opinion…" Jake was pacing our room, Nahuel staring at him with a blank expression.

"You could always get an abortion if you are," Nahuel put in carelessly. We glared at him. "Sorry, sorry…" He put his hands up in defense.

"For one thing, as you of all people should know, my skin is much harder than a human's should be, so that would give me away instantly. For another, point-blank NO," I said firmly.

"Just a suggestion," he shrugged. After a minute, "Well… I'm almost embarrassed to be saying this, but do you want me to go buy you a pregnancy test or something?"

I shot my head up and stared at him. "Uh…"

"If you wouldn't mind…" Jake said for me awkwardly, trailing off.

"Alright, I'll go out and get one right now, I guess…"

* * *

"Well, here goes nothing…" I stepped into the bathroom with the test nervously.

"Ness?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"Jake, do you really think that it takes one second? Give me a minute!"

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous!"

"Well, so am I!" I snapped. After following the directions on the package... "There, I'm done…"

"And?"

I walked back out of the bathroom and threw myself into his arms. "Oh, thank God! It's negative!" I cried.

"I thought you were an atheist?" he laughed.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" I playfully punched his arm. "Oh…"

He put me down quickly. "What's wrong?" He sounded concerned.

"No-nothing… Just a wave of vertigo, that's all - oh hell." I scurried back to the bathroom and threw up for the fourth time today. As I was rinsing my mouth out, Jake rushed in.

"Are you sure it was negative, Ness? You just seem so sick … with all the symptoms."

"I'm fine," I said firmly. "Just give me a second to lay down… It's probably just food poisoning or something like that. I haven't been feeling too good since we got here, anyway."

"Well … okay. I'll just be studying, so if you need me just say so."

"Okay, thanks Jake."

* * *

"Ooh, baby, YES! Harder, harder, oh please… Oh, God…"

Apparently I was dreaming some type of disgusting porn of my best friend and some hot chick I didn't know.

Nahuel was rubbing her clit something mighty, his erection throbbing as it pushed in and out of her at the speed of lightning.

"Oh, Goddddd… More," the blonde girl breathed heavily, bouncing up and down on his cock.

"Oh, yes, Miranda! I want to feel you all over me…"

So her name was Miranda? I thought I'd heard that name recently…

Miranda rubbed her clit furiously, still riding Nahuel, who at that point was pinching her nipples in a way that looked downright painful.

It was at that point that I felt a bit of wetness seeping through my underwear and realized, with a great shock, that I wasn't dreaming - _I was watching my best friend fuck a girl I didn't know!_ I screamed with the realization.

They froze and turned to me and screamed as well. Childishly, I threw a pillow over my eyes and ran out of the room and into the hallway - where I was met by Jake.

"Don't go in there… _Apparently_ someone is having a sex-fest and I was woken up by it! No one bothered to shoo me away! Whoever she was, her name was Miranda and she was a really hot blonde!" I said all in one breath.

Jake froze. "Di-did you say Mir-Miranda?" he stuttered.

"Yes, I said Miranda! Why?"

"Be-because Miranda is part of the pack," he said in an undertone.

Realization dawned on me as suddenly as it had a moment before. _Miranda._ The same wolf that Sam had been talking about.

"Oh. My. God. You're right! Do you think she imprinted on him? And why is she here in the first place? And why is Leah?"

"Well, Leah looked more sad than she has in years, which either means that she imprinted and doesn't really know what to do about it or she still hasn't and is getting even more depressed. As for Miranda, I've never met her except in my head, so I have no idea why she's here. Maybe the same reason as Leah, but I'm not quite sure why she's here either…"

"Yeah… You know that that made almost no sense as to _why_ they're here, right?"

"Yeah, I'm weird that way…" he chuckled.

"Well, this is a problem! I'm exhausted and I want to go to bed but I can't because _someone_ didn't bother to go somewhere else to have sex!"

"Hey, it's not like it's my fault that you're tired and dizzy and all that other stuff…"

"Yes, it _is_ your - I mean, both of our faults! I lied! I don't know why, but I lied! I'm pregnant, Jake! I'm pregnant!"

* * *

A/N: I love cliffys! 3 Oh, and a half-dozen virtual cookies goes to FreaKiki for lots of reviews and guessing about Amanda! : )

EAN: Oh yeah, Nessie was TOTALLY checking Miranda out. XD


	8. Telling Edward

Disclaimer:  
Me: Edward! I'm a sparkly vampire, too! Does that mean-  
Edward: No, EmoGal, you don't own Twilight! And you're not a vampire either, I can hear your heartbeat! By the way, your head is full of crap about something called Harry Potter! I wonder what that could mean… You'd better not abandon my daughter!  
Me: Haha, I won't abandon her, I promise! : ) However, my head _is_ full of a future fanfic of HP which I've already completed the first chapter of!

A/N: Now I know that this is a short chapter, and I'm sorry, but I've been having MAJOR writer's block lately. So don't hate me, 'kay? Now before you start to hate me at the end of this chapter (because I _know_ you will), remember that I'm not evil… Or at least that's what I want you to think. MAUHAHAHAH!

EAN: **Warning: Violence.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Telling Edward

"Y-you're pregnant?" Jacob shouted quite loudly.

Everyone who had been walking down the hall turned around and stared at us. There were whispers of, "Who?" and answers of, "Ness!" and even more of, "Jake and Ness, right?". Although they spoke quietly, it was quite obvious what they were saying; it didn't take vampire ears to know that they were gossiping about us.

"Great going, Jake! Now everyone knows!" I whispered furiously.

"W-well I-I di-didn't..." he stuttered.

"I can't do this, we need to get home - tell someone…" I trailed off in the hope that he would help me explain all of this to somebody. "Wait, no, I have to-"

"Ness! Ness!" Zanthi yelled from the sea of people trying to eavesdrop on our conversation.

"Zanthi!"

"Oh my God, is it true? I was in my room when one of my dormmates runs in and tells me that you're pregnant!" she whispered frantically.

"Unfortunately it is…"

"Oh my GOD, what are you guys going to do? How are you going to tell your dad?" She was under the impression, like everyone else, that Carlisle was my father.

"I don't know… Hopefully he'll be okay with it and move on, but somehow I doubt it… I'm more worried about my Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella, to be honest."

"Yeah, they always were more protective of you than Carlisle and Esme… Kind of odd, if you ask me."

"Yeah, well, that's my family: odd."

"Ness. We need to go now," Jake whispered.

"Go where?" Zanthi chirped.

"Home. We have to tell someone…"

* * *

"Who are- _Renesmee_?" Edward asked incredulously. I nodded slowly, not meeting his eyes. "What are you-"

"Dad," I sobbed, "I'm pregnant."

His face filled with anger, but he walked me in the house and sat me down on the couch. "Does Jacob know?" he asked, fury burning in his voice.

"Ye-yes," I said, falling into another fit of sobs. "We ju-just found out to-today."

"Nessie?" It was Jasper. "Whoa, major emotions going on here…" Jasper looked as if he was in horrible, agonizing pain.

"Hey, Jazz…" I mumbled.

"Where is he?" Edward was clearly trying to keep the worst of the acid from leaking into his voice, but he failed badly. I touched his hand and showed him that Jacob was beside a car parked in the driveway. "You stay here with Jasper and I'll be right-"

"NO!" I cried even harder. "There is no way that I'm letting you kill my boyfriend! I don't care if you-"

"Ness, since when have you been an emo? You know, with the dyed black hair, eyeliner, and stuff," Jasper blurted out suddenly.

I just glared at him for being stereotypical. "I don't care if you hate him, Dad, because _I love him_-" Suddenly Jacob was by my side, hugging me in such a tight embrace I thought that I'd stopped breathing. "Jake ... too ... tight-"

"Oops, sorry," he mumbled, loosening his grip on me.

"You're emo, too?" Jasper asked in playful disbelief. "What else do we not know about?"

And then suddenly Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward were all standing in front of us.

"She's pregnant," I heard Edward whisper angrily to them. They all looked shocked.

"I knew it!" Alice squealed excitedly. "I was right! My visions _weren't_ wrong! Ooh, I'll be right back!" She ran upstairs and returned a moment later, her arms flowing with all the clothes that she had bought me at Christmastime… I understood now; she knew that this was coming, she just wasn't sure when, so she went ahead and bought me-

"Maternity clothes?" I screeched. "Nooo! Jake, save me from being the pregnant Barbie doll!"  
Jake laughed softly but didn't say anything.

"Gosh Ness, you and Jake must have been good at sneaking sex if you already have a bulge in your belly," Rosalie said jealously.

I gasped and then looked down. She was right - there _was_ a small bulge peaking out from beneath my shirt. "Bu-bu-but. Tha-that wasn't there when we left school!" I finally whined.  
Before I knew what was happening, I was knocked off the couch and onto my hands and knees.

"No!" someone yelled. "Don't!"

There were yells of distress and pain, and something sounding like it was being crushed - HARD. I looked around frantically when finally my eyes stopped on a sight that I never thought I'd actually see.

Edward was biting Jacob. My Jacob. Writhing under his grasp, screaming for him to stop, and then becoming still. His eyes closed and he let out one last shaky breath.

As if in a nightmare, I ran over to him, pulling my father off of him before he could hurt him anymore than he already had. I heard nothing but my frenzied thoughts as I fell over his chest and cried the longest and hardest I ever had, at one point choking on my own tears, and then - I couldn't stop myself. I sank my teeth into my own arm in a attempt to ward off the emotional pain, knowing from past experience that it wouldn't work well. But I had to try.

"Nessie, I-"

"Don't. Talk. To. Me."

And then as I sobbed as hard as I could again, I bit back into my arm, welcoming the rush of the warm blood over my tongue and the moment of not feeling my mental pain, only the pain of the blood rushing from my veins and into my stomach. I bit at myself again and again and again. I noticed someone rush over to me but before they could reach my side my vision had failed and I was in darkness.


	9. A Few Plans for the Future

Disclaimer:  
SM: What did you do to my characters?  
Me: You'll just have to wait and find out. *grins evilly* Wait … does this mean I don't own them?  
SM: Of course not, look at the copyright!  
(Not real conversation, lol. If I actually do have a conversation with SM then you'll know, because I'll have died and not be updating for months on end…)

A/N: I told you you would hate me! xD But since everyone freaked out (and I got three reviews in under three hours! :D Thanks!) I decided to go ahead and write this chapter really fast and post it. Oh, and to clear up any confusion, the vampires that were on the hunting trip came back only a few minutes before Ness and Jake got there, but Bella hadn't gotten back yet. Kudos to "Can't Be Saved" and "Lost and Found" by Senses Fail for the great inspiration that got you this chapter so fast.

EAN: *re-reads disclaimer* Well, I didn't die and I didn't talk to SM... Damn. I have no excuse for being absent for so long. **Warning: Language and emotional issues.**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Few Plans for the Future

Edward's POV

_Oh. My. God. What have I done? I just bit my daughter's boyfriend for getting her pregnant, and now he's going to die. Not to mention that my daughter just mutilated herself to the point to where she passed out!_ My thoughts chased each other around my head, one crazy idea followed by another. But then one more thought crossed into my mind - the only one that mattered - that might work - I didn't know if it would, but I had to try.

I rushed forward, took Jacob in my arms, and immediately clamped my mouth to where I had bitten him. I repeated what I had done for my beautiful wife, Bella, and tried to suck the venom back out of his body. Apparently I had let more venom flow than I had meant to, because after two minutes, the blood still wasn't clean. And then, a second later, it was. The blood tasted so fresh in my mouth that I had to force myself to let go of him. With a gasp, I did. I suddenly felt almost like Carlisle, saving lives… _Although,_ I realized, _it was me who caused the problem in the first place._ The feeling quickly faded.

"Carlisle, we need you!" someone, I think Alice or Jasper (maybe both of them?), yelled up the stairs.

I tried shaking Jacob, but he was still unconscious. However, his heart was hammering away, much faster than it had been, and I took that as a sign that I maybe, just maybe, had saved him.

As Carlisle came down the steps, Emmett and Rosalie tried to explain what had happened, and he ran Jacob up the steps to the in-house hospital that he had set up in case something like this - well, not exactly _this_, but something of vampire nature that couldn't be treated at a human hospital - happened.

I crawled over to my daughter to find her blood flowing from her arms and dripping out her mouth. I gasped inwardly, suddenly realizing the extent of the damage I had done. It would be an amazing thing if she ever, and I mean ever, forgave me.

Suddenly, I noticed Carlisle hovering over me, and he gently took Renesmee from my arms. I felt a sudden moment of loss as he rushed her up the steps and I followed in horror.

"Carlisle, please tell me that they'll-"

"I don't know yet… The venom should have killed Jacob as soon as it entered his system, but it didn't. And since you cleared his blood of it, and his heart is still beating, I take that as a good sign, but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you," Carlisle warned gently.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

"Jake? Jake? Jake, where are you?" I screamed. No one answered me. I was in a small white room, almost as if I was dreaming. I lifted my arm up to eye-level and saw blood. Then I suddenly remembered: I was pregnant, Dad had bitten Jake, I had bitten myself - _the vampire equivalent of cutting,_ I thought to myself humorlessly - and then passed out.

So … I was in a coma or something? I couldn't be sure, but that sounded about right. I was lost, drowning in an ocean of fear, haunted by the sound of Jake's last breath. I guess that I deserved this torture, getting myself pregnant, after all. But Jake hadn't deserved this - he hadn't deserved to die. I only hoped that I could quickly follow him into whatever abyss he went into.

* * *

I was still in my coma-like state. I wished my brain was making it up, but it wasn't. I didn't want to give up everything, but it's entirely possible it would happen. I just wanted to die at this point. Jake was dead and it was my father's fault. I had nothing left to live for.

_Except for what's in my womb,_ I reminded myself silently. _It's a part of Jake - and I can't lose that._

And in that instant I opened my eyes. I blinked, making sure that it was real, and then looked around for a minute before finally resting my eyes on my father. He had his head in his hands and was mumbling something about how everything was his fault. Mom was rubbing his back sympathetically.

"Shh, it'll be alright, baby," she said to him gently. Neither of them seemed to notice that I had woken up yet.

"I-if Ja-Jacob had di-died it would definitely have been all my fault!" he finally whimpered.

Did he just say what I thought he said? "Jacob's alive?" I screamed, the happiness in me starting to boil over. This started a brand new wave of tears, but this time of happiness.

My parents gasped and stared at me. "Nessie! You're alive!" Edward ran out of the room and literally a second later came back with Jacob. "Carlisle forced him to stay in bed at least until you woke up," he explained. I ignored this fact, just happy to see Jacob alive.

"I was so worried about you," Jacob said. "Why the _hell_ would you mutilate yourself like that? You drank so much of your own blood that you went into some type of coma for three days!"

"Three days?" I said in horror. "And when did you wake up?"

"An hour ago," he admitted sheepishly. "Carlisle took care of school stuff. Said we were really sick and had to go to the hospital here but that we'd be back by the middle of February for sure…" He gave a shaky laugh.

"Oh," I said. "Wait - there's one thing that I don't understand… How did Dad's venom not kill you? I mean, I saw him bite you with my own eyes!"

Everyone was silent. Finally, Edward answered, "I sucked out the venom."

I was baffled at his extreme sudden change of heart, but didn't question it. I was happy with the way things were. "Th-thank you," I said, tears welling up in my eyes again.

* * *

"C'mon babe, you need to get up. Please, at least eat something. F-for the baby's sake," Jake whimpered to me the next day.

I had refused to get out of bed, still in shock of what all had happened. I wasn't myself anymore. Not after something like this. I may have been grateful that Edward had sucked out his venom, but I hadn't forgiven him for biting Jake in the first place.

"Ness, you really _have_ to eat something. Anything. I'll take you hunting if you want to, or maybe-"  
I sighed.

He had been with me ever since I woke up, refusing to leave my side to eat anything himself. "No, Jake. I'm not hungry." I never had been very good with lying, and I think he saw that.

"Ness you know that I know you're lying so why won't you eat anything? Why won't you - oh my God!"

"What?" I demanded. All I had done was sit up in bed and throw the covers off.

"L-l-look d-down."

I looked and horror spread across my face. "W-w-what the fuck?"

"Carlisle!" Jacob called. Carlisle came in quickly and asked what was wrong. "N-N-Nessie's s-s-stomach."

Surprisingly, Carlisle laughed. "Well, when one is pregnant the stomach does tend to grow quite a bit."

"B-but why this fast?" I asked him in shock. "I only found out I was pregnant a few days ago!" I had seen plenty of pregnant girls before, and my stomach had to have been at least half the size of many of the full-term pregnancies.

"Well, you're a half-vampire who grows extremely fast, and Jacob is a werewolf who also grows fast. Therefore, it would be fitting to have an even faster growing child," Carlisle reasoned. It actually was a good point. "However." He sat down. "Ness, Jake, I need you to be completely honest with me - it's essential. Was your first time _really_ when Edward found you? Or had you had sex before?"

He was so straight about the question that it caught me off guard for a moment before remembering that he _was_ a doctor - but still, he was also my grandfather.

"Yes… It was."

Jake looked like he had been stabbed in the back. "Of course it was! I haven't ever been with anyone but Ness, how could you dare accuse me of-"

"Jake, shh, that's not what he meant. Calm down."

He slowly relaxed and stopped shaking. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm just … nervous, I guess."

_Aren't we all?_ I wondered.

"It's alright, Jacob. Perfectly understandable. Now, have you two decided what you're going to do with the baby? You know that there's really only two options considering what the baby is."

"I-"

I cut Jake off, "We're keeping it, of course. I can't kill it! Right, Jake..?"

"I-I... Well…"

"I don't believe you!" I scooted back on the bed and covered my stomach with my arms protectively. "You want to kill my baby! After everything we-"

"N-no! Ness, you know that that's not-"

"Yes, I do know! I know that you don't care anymore! Just go away, Jake! Go away…" I curled up in a ball and burst into tears.

It was at that point that someone came in the room and started rubbing my back.

"Shh, Renesmee, it'll be okay," Bella said reassuringly. "You know that Jacob wouldn't want that. _Right_, Jake?"

"Yes, of course I wouldn't!" he said quickly, relieved that he had finally managed to finish a sentence. "That's what I was trying to say the entire time! It'll be hard, but I don't want to kill our baby, Ness!"

"O-okay," I managed to sniff.

"Now," Bella said, "how about you two, me, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle go on a hunting trip? That way we'll know if you're okay."

"Alright," I sighed, brushing my tears away. I needed the blood desperately, and I'd do anything to get away from the memory of what had almost happened to Jacob and what I had done to myself. "But only if we don't run too fast and we stay close to home, 'cause I have a killer headache, not to mention really bad nausea."

Bella murmured something about how I had no idea what bad nausea was like, but said, "Okay. Now all we need to do is get you into some clothes that fit." She paused for a moment, then called, "Alice!"

* * *

I _hated_ getting dressed with Alice. But today was different. Since Jasper (who had been shocked but almost … pleased?) had found out Jake and I were emo and told Alice, she had apparently burned all of my old clothes that I hated and bought me some new ones that I _loved_. So today, she forced me into a band t-shirt, some stretchy leggings, and a pair of Converse. I loved it - it was totally me.

Now you would probably think that becoming pregnant would rid me of my emo-ness (does that even count as a word?) but it didn't. I was still my old self except for the fact that I had a huge stomach. I just liked everything about the emo look. It was just … wonderful. Much better than the stupid scene kids and their Hello Kitty and Care Bear shirts.

So after Alice was done working her magic, we headed out to hunt.

* * *

A/N: You may love me now. ; )

EAN: Sorry if the whole scene comment annoyed you. I dunno what Nessie was thinking saying that. (Although I do hate it when they wear little kid shirts... o_o)


	10. Hunting Trip

Disclaimer:  
Some Kid: For Christmas can I own Twilight?  
Mall Santa: Uh… No.  
Some Kid: *cries*  
Me (who is working as Mall Santa's elf … weird, I know): Man, disclaimers suck, huh? They take away a kid's deepest wish…

A/N: Wow, chapter 10 already! For all of you who've stuck around since my sucky first chapter - thanks! I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but I'm guessing around ten more tops, possibly a few more or less. =/

EAN: Damn, do I really have to write that many more chapters? What the hell was I gonna write about? *blank stare* Oh yeah. The Amanda sub-plot... *groans*

* * *

Chapter 10: Hunting Trip

Jacob's POV

It was an understatement to say that I was worried about Nessie. I mean, she practically tried to kill herself when she thought that I was dead! _Must have got it from her father,_ I thought bitterly.

"Nessie, are you sure that you're okay?"

She sighed. "For the sixth time, I'm _fine_, Jacob. Stop being so paranoid."

"Hey Ness, you're going to puke in about a minute," Alice informed her.

"Crap." She ducked behind a tree and came back looking ashen faced. "Next time I say that I'm fine, remind me to knock on wood."

I chuckled slightly, slung my arm around her shoulders, leaned down, and kissed her. She deepened the kiss but I quickly pulled away before it got out of hand.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, frowning. Gosh, she was so cute when she was disappointed.

"Well for one, you just puked. No offence, but I don't wanna taste that. And two, sexual activities can lead to early labor - or have you not heard that?" I said matter-of-factly.

"Yes… But how did _you_ know that?" She gave me a quizzical look.

"Secret Life of the American Teenager." I shrugged.

She shook her head with a grin. "So does this mean that-" Suddenly she swung off to the side and caught an elk by surprise, draining it quickly. She returned a moment later with a small bit of blood trickled down her neck.

I flinched a bit at the sight, but tried to remind myself that I do the same thing - well, I don't drain the animals but I eat them - in my wolf form.

"Uh, Ness, just curious, but shouldn't you eat more human foods than drink blood? Because the baby is half human, a quarter vampire, and a quarter werewolf … or something like that…"

"Probably, but blood won't hurt anything," Carlisle cut in. "Probably half and half should be good. I remember when Bella was pregnant… You would have died if it wasn't for Jacob, Renesmee. He was the one that suggested Bella needed blood."

I blushed slightly, unsure how I felt about Carlisle telling Nessie this. "Actually, Edward took it out of my head, but I guess it was _kind of_ my idea…"

"Oh… I don't-" All of the sudden she threw up - blood. "Feel good…" she murmured, finishing the sentence.

"Jacob!" Edward yelled suddenly from the front.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't done anything wrong…

"Don't make Renesmee vomit!"

_What? How did _I_ make Nessie puke? Well, other than getting her pregnant…_

"Exactly!"

"Well, it's not _entirely_ my fault, then!"

"Oh shut up you two," Bella snapped. "Stop fighting about things that you can't change."

"Guys…" Jasper said, at the same time sending us all waves of calming.

"You know, I really don't see why we need _everyone_ here! I mean, they _just_ went on a hunting trip a few days ago!" Nessie said a little angrily.

"It's just to be careful for you, love," I told her. "Bella's here to protect you, Edward to know if you're alright despite what you say, Jasper to keep you calm, Alice to know what's gonna happen, and Carlisle to take care of you if you feel ill. And I'm here because of all those reasons and because I want to be."

Luckily that put an end to her questions.

* * *

After everyone - besides myself - had ate - well, drank - we headed back to the house. Nessie had hunted down a few more elk and Jasper and Edward even took down a polar bear. When we got back to the house, Emmett told us that Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, and Garrett had left. Apparently they had had no idea that Nessie was pregnant and had just took off, leaving a note:

_Dear Family,_

_Things have been very stressful on Tanya for some reason lately, and I think we're going to stay near Florida for awhile, maybe get some new types of prey… Hopefully you'll understand,_

_Eleazar_

_P.S. We might not be back, if so, we can arrange for you to keep the house. We'll try to be in touch soon, goodbye for now._

And that was it… Nothing as to when to expect to hear from them or when they'd be back.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

After coming back from the kitchen to get himself something to eat, Jacob came back in my room and sat beside me on my bed.

"You doing okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Not really…" I winced, clutching my forehead.

"Bad headache? Do you want some Tylenol or something?"

"No, I'm alright, just tired…" I lied.

"Ness, I know when you-"

"Oh fine, get me Tylenol!" I snapped, instantly regretting it. I started to cry again, not even knowing why.

"What's wrong? Does something hurt, because I can get Carlisle and he can-"

"N-no, I'm f-fine, just ... I don't know…"

Jacob hugged me to his chest, letting my tears spill over his warm chest. "Shh, Ness, it's alright."

There was a knock at the door and between my tears I saw Edward come into the room.  
"What's wrong with - oh," Edward said. He walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist, gently hugging my baby. "It's alright, Renesmee. You're just going through a hard time right now."

"You think?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm _beyond_ having a hard time! I'm having a _baby_!" I whined. "I'm not ready for this!" I broke down, hugging Jake to me desperately.

"Shh, Nessie," he said again sweetly.

"You think?" Edward asked suddenly. He was looking at Jacob with a certain look of terror in his eyes. "Well, if you're right … we need to get Carlisle."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, forcing myself to stop crying for a moment.

They were quiet for a minute, then Jacob asked, "Are you having contractions, Ness?"

I looked at him, horrified. "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Never mind, just forget it."

"I think you're lying. I think you _are_ having contractions," Edward said.

"What - why?"

"Because you keep saying 'ow' in your head every few minutes. _And_, no one says  
'I'm having a baby' and 'I'm not ready for this' unless they're in the middle of labor. It's just a well-known fact."

"I'm saying 'ow', because I have a such a bad headache that I'm beginning to think it's a migraine!" I retorted. "And who cares about what I said, it's probably going to be true in a few days! I mean, look at me!" I tugged the blankets down to reveal my bulging stomach. Carlisle had said that at the rate it was growing, I would probably be going into labor any day now.

"I know Nessie, but we're just trying to help you. Because when you _do_ go into labor, we need to know immediately."

"Alright, alright. Oh, hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry… Would you make me some pancakes? Ooh, and then Jake and I need to go over baby names!"

Edward gave me a pained expression and then walked into the kitchen to make the fluffy deliciousness that was only known as pancakes - Cullen style.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I know that that was really short, but I'm seriously having a mental breakdown. I can't seem to think of details, so I just get to the point. Oh, and if anyone could send me some baby name ideas, that would be greatly appreciated. : ) (Who wants a half dozen virtual cookies?)


	11. Baby Stuff

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the laptop I'm writing this on.

A/N: I want to thank FreaKiki (and give you those virtual cookies I mentioned) for suggesting some names for me and for being my top reviewer. ;) *throws more cookies*

EAN: Last chapter to edit! *FINALLY*

* * *

Chapter 11: Baby Stuff

"Alright…" I said, stuffing the hot, syrupy-covered pancakes in my mouth. "If it's a girl, we'll name her-"

"What about Elizabeth Rose?" Jacob asked suddenly.

"Hmm, I like that…"

"Okay, and if it's a boy, then we'll name him … what?"

"Uh… What about … Bill..? Nah, that's … weird."

"Are you crazy? _Hello, Bill Kaulitz_!"

I gasped melodramatically. "You're right! Oh, why am I so stupid?"

Jake laughed. "I was only joking… But really, I don't want to name our kid Bill."

"Yeah… Okay, so what about … Alex Lovell?"

"Hmm… I really like that, actually. What does Lovell mean, though?"

I grinned. "Little wolf."

He laughed. "It's PERFECT."

* * *

_I heard running water - I wasn't sure why, because I was just laying on the ground, no water in sight, but it was loud. I stood up to look around me for the source of the noise, but didn't see anything except a long expanse of grass around me and some trees behind. I was alone, or at least I thought I was. Suddenly a huge bear ran up to me, sinking his teeth into my stomach. I screamed in terror and pain at all the wet, sticky blood. And then-_

I opened my eyes, disoriented, to find myself still in the hospital bed. Jacob was by my side, looking panicked. _I must have screamed out,_ I thought.

"Are you alright?" he asked, eyes wide. "You were thrashing around and then you screamed. Carlisle came running in and asked what was wrong. I didn't know, so he's getting you some type of medicine right now…"

Just then, Carlisle came in, carrying some type of bottle. "How's she- Oh, she's awake." He dropped the bottle on a counter by the door. "Are you alright, Ness? You were-"

"Thrashing and screaming? Yeah, I heard. But yes, I'm fine. Just a nightmare, that's all…"

Carlisle looked mildly concerned. "You were screaming something about 'all the blood.' "

"I was?" Shock danced across my face. "Well… I was bitten in the dream, see? By a bear. It's weird, I still feel as if the blood was running down my leg…"

"Odd… Very odd…" Carlisle seemed to be deep in thought.

"And I heard what I thought was running water… Before I was bitten, I mean. It was really, very strange…."

"Yes … well, it's all over now."

"Yeah…" I rolled over to face Jake. "Hey, would you get me some pecans?" I batted my eyelashes in an attempt to make him laugh. He did.

"Sure, but why pecans?"

I shrugged. "Pecans sound good right now."

"Alright, craving girl… I'll be right back."

He got out of his seat and walked back to the kitchen. Carlisle sat down in Jake's seat for the meantime with a grave expression.

"Renesmee, did your water break?" he asked quietly. "Because if it-"

"Did _what_ break?" I cried out, shocked. "I-I don't know! How do we find out?" I whispered stupidly. Of course I knew, I was just too shocked at the moment to remember.

"Um, well the easiest way would be for you to look under the covers and feel the bed to see if it's wet or not…"

"Okay…" I did as he asked, noticing that the bed was, indeed, very wet. "It is," I said in a quiet voice, nervous. I was excited as well, though...

He jumped straight up and said, "Jacob! Forget the pecans and get in here!"

He was back in the blink of an eye, Edward and Alice by his side. "What's wrong?" He looked confused and worried.

"Renesmee is in labor…" Alice and Edward said at the same time.

"No… My water just- Ow!" I screamed as I felt a horrible contracting in my stomach.

"My point exactly," Alice said, running back out of the room.

"She's going to get Bella," Edward put in helpfully. "I don't think she can be here for … it."

I felt another clenching in my abdomen, screaming out again. "O-okay."

"_Breathe_, Ness." Jake sat down beside me again, holding my hand tight.

As another contraction hit me he winced - I had never made him wince - from the pressure of my hand.

Carlisle darted back to me, awkwardly stripping me of my soaking pants and spreading my legs. He glanced at my expression of pain and then stuck a needle with some type of fluid in my arm.  
"What's-"

"Pain medication. You're going to need it."

However much this didn't comfort me, the next contraction wasn't as bad, so I quickly forgot my worries.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Bella ran beside me and held onto my other hand, stroking my hair. Edward stood frozen by the door, looking stuck between trying to kill Jacob again and throwing up - not that he could… In the end, he stepped out of the room, looking sick and murderous at the same time.

* * *

Edward's POV

_That fucking werewolf is going to pay for making my baby girl scream like that,_ I thought murderously.

I walked out of the room to meet Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme lounging on the furniture beside the door.

"Hey Edward, you're paler than usual!" Emmett said with a booming laugh. Throwing him a death glare, I sat down beside Esme.

"Edward, would you calm down? You're making me furious," Jasper stated, sending me some calming. It worked slightly.

I let out a deep breath. "Thanks Jazz."

"No problem. What were you so mad about anyway?"

"Not about. Who. Jacob," I added at his confused look.

"Oh…" It was then that Nessie let out another scream of pain.

I clenched my fists and Esme rubbed my back sympathetically. "She'll be alright, Edward. Bella was fine. At least Renesmee isn't completely human."

"I don't like _him_ being in there with her," I said through my teeth.

"Yes Edward, but Jacob is Renesmee's boyfriend, the father of her child, most likely going to be her husband at some point. It's _better_ for him to be there…"

"Actually, he was going to propose tonight, but he forgot about that plan when Ness went into labor," Alice told us calmly. Suddenly she blanked, going into a vision that I knew I would see in my mind as well.

_Ness screamed again, squeezing Jacob's hand hard enough to make it go white._

_"And … the baby is here!" Carlisle announced, quickly getting to work cleaning off the baby and cutting the umbilical cord._

_"Oh, thank you … it's over," Renesmee panted, her hair plastered to her face with sweat._

_Jacob looked relieved, his hand slowly returning to it's normal color. He then looked extremely happy, trying to see over Carlisle's shoulder at the baby._

_Bella was hugging Renesmee to her chest, saying over and over, "Oh, Nessie, it's okay, it's okay."_

And then the vision ended.

"It'll be soon," Alice confirmed.

What seemed to be hours later, the same scream of pain that I had heard came through the door.

Anxiously, I crossed and uncrossed my legs. Then…

"And … the baby is here!" Carlisle said again.

A few minutes later, Bella walked out. "It's over," she smiled.

"Thank God," Esme said, getting up.

Bella rushed over and put Esme back in her seat. "There's lots of blood, you might want to wait while Carlisle and I clean everything up." And then she bounced back into the room.

"Okay, then…" Esme said, a little hurt.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Finally, it was over. My hand felt like it was about to fall off, but I barely noticed it, too happy to think of much more than the excitement of my new baby. Renesmee whimpered in pain.

"Are you okay, babe?" I asked, instantly regretting my words. I mean, of course she wasn't okay! She just had a baby!

"Uh… Yeah, I guess," she answered weakly. I stroked her hair gently.

Carlisle turned around and passed the baby, wrapped in a blanket, to Nessie. He smiled, grabbed Bella's arm, and walked out of the room.

"Boy or girl?" I asked.

She peered under the blanket for a moment and then smiled up at me. "That's Daddy, Alex," she cooed, pointing to me.

I broke out into a big grin and kissed her quickly. Then I felt a bit awkward, unsure of what to do next. I was saved by a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Nessie, a little quietly.

"Hi, Nessie!" squealed Alice. "Girl or boy?"

"You don't know?" I asked.

"No, Bella shielded you when she came out." She frowned at Bella, a disapproving look.

"Well, it's a boy," I grinned.

"And have you decided on a name?"

"Alex Lovell Black," Nessie said, surprising me.

I turned back to her. "Not Cullen?"

She blushed. "Well… I mean … if you don't want him to-"

"No!" I said quickly. "I mean, of course I want him to be a Black - if that's okay with you that is…"

"What's Lovell mean?" Bella piped up.

"Little wolf," Edward supplied for her.

"Ahh… Okay."

"He's very cute," Esme smiled, leaning over Nessie's shoulder to peer at Alex. He had black hair, shockingly bright blue eyes, and was just simply smiling up at Ness. He was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"Cuter than Ness?" Edward laughed.

I blushed slightly, but ignored him.

"Now he's a bit smaller than what's normal, but he seems to be fine," Carlisle told us. "We should watch him carefully to find out how fast he's going to grow, however… Considering that he was only in the womb for between…" He paused with raised eyebrows.

"Um… Between two and a half weeks and … six days, I think?" Renesmee said sheepishly.

"Renesmee!" Rosalie exclaimed, shocked.

"Well… We couldn't help it!"

"Oh, shut up. It's not like he wasn't going to-" Alice cut herself off abruptly. "Never mind."

"What? Who's going to do what?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly. Alice shot me a glare. "Oh fine!" Fidgeting nervously in my chair, I got down on one knee. Edward whispered something to Emmett and he came back within two seconds with a small box that he handed to me. I opened it and said, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

She gasped, grasping Alex tightly, and said, "I-I yes! Yes, of _course_ I will!"

I didn't know what to say, so I just grinned.

* * *

EAN: Shit, is that really where I left you guys hanging? I have SO much more to write. Be prepared - it's about to come full-force!


	12. Alex Lovell Black

Disclaimer: Still, a year and a half later, I own nothing.

A/N: So, if you have story alerted/favorited and/or author alerted/favorited this story/me then a few days ago you should have received a message in your PM box with the title of "I'm Back! =]" or "ATTENTION READERS OF 'The Story of Renesmee's Life'!". If you thought it was spam, shame on you! But you're not exactly missing out. It was just a little advertising blurb. XD (And it's - currently - also in my profile.) Anywho, I hope that some people will come back to re-read this story and the chapters that will follow. If you do decide to re-read, then thank you all for reading this far again! If not, thank you for remembering what happened! (Or not caring. XD) I sincerely appreciate all you've done! Okay, last note: My writing style has changed quite a bit in a year and a half. Bear with me, please... Now to get to work! O_O

* * *

Chapter 12: Alex Lovell Black

Renesmee's POV

Several weeks have passed since Alex was born. Several long, tiring, exhausting weeks. I swear: He cries at dawn, he cries at dusk. He cries here, he cries there. He cries anywhere and everywhere at any time and every time. It's insane. I hoped I wasn't such an annoyance to my parents when I was little.

But he wasn't an annoyance - it just got tiring dealing with it. I loved him very much, and Jake did too.

Among the rest of the family, Jasper had taken to the small child the quickest. They played day in and day out. Whenever Jake and I were too tired to deal with him, Jasper would always help out.

One time when Jasper wasn't here, Rosalie had tried to play with him. He didn't seem to like her, sticking out his tongue and refusing to be held in her arms. It was odd, but it was dealt with whenever it arose.

And now was one of those times. The dreaded time that Rosalie tried to convince him that she's, er … nice.

Alex started fussing the moment Rosalie picked him out of his crib. I could hear it through the several floors that separated us. _Damn it,_ I thought. _He _just_ got to sleep a bit ago, too..._

As Rosalie brought the child downstairs and to the fireplace, trying to warm him up, I guessed, I noticed that he had possibly grown even more since I'd seen him a few hours ago. This didn't seem possible to me - but it was the truth. Alex was quickly morphing into what appeared to be a three year old child.

Let me stress the _several weeks _and tell you that it was actually less than a month. That's really all I knew - I couldn't seem to keep track of the calendar date. Carlisle could, though, and pegged that Alex would easily reach full adulthood by the time he was three or four.

Although this scared me, I knew that there was nothing I could do to stop it. The main thing that frightened me was that he wouldn't have time to love me - a common concern, Bella had told me. I had promptly reminded her that I loved her a lot, bringing a smile to her lips.

My poor little wolf was still fussing. "Rosalie, let me take him," Jake said, standing up to take our child.

"I just want him to love me!" she cried out exasperatedly.

"You're not his mother," I reminded her. "I am."

Rosalie refused to listen to my repeated rant. She was quickly starting to remind me of the mother animals whose children had died. She wouldn't leave him alone - just like that. It was sad, really. But there wasn't anything we could do. Rose couldn't have a child, and whenever the question of adoption arose, Emmett would be completely noncommittal.

However, Amanda was due any day now, heavily pregnant with the little rascal that Emmett had prematurely named Bob. How Emmett-like, I know. I, too, had mentally rolled my eyes when I heard of this.

I grasped Alex in my arms now, looking down lovingly at the little creature who wore a smile on his chubby face. At first only drinking milk, he had gotten an extreme thirst for blood in the last week. I discovered this when he promptly chomped down on my nipple one day. Now _that_ had hurt.

"M-mom-momma," he said, struggling with the word on his tongue.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I wanna see Jasper."

Now I really hate to admit it... But "Jasper" was his first word. I suspect that he had plotted it, but Jasper denied any involvement in the progression of Alex's vocabulary when questioned by Jake. Carlisle said it was probably just because he seemed to love Jasper so much, but had no official reason for the odd first word. Alice, of course, thought it was just plain adorable.

"You can't right now. He's checking on-" I quickly bit my tongue to prevent myself from spilling the beans. Jasper was with Carlisle and Emmett, checking on Amanda. Rosalie couldn't know this... "Something."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Um..."

"The emo penguins, of course!" Jake cut in. He was standing behind the armchair I was sitting in, his breath lightly tickling the back of my neck.

_Oh, Jake,_ I thought, having to suppress a laugh.

Alex looked up at his father with an odd look in his eyes, but didn't say anything else for a few moments. "When will he be … be..."

"Back?"

"Yeah, that." He sat up in my lap now, his little feet dangling over the edge of the leather rocker. God, he was growing up so, so fast.

"In a little bit," Jake answered for me again.

The boy pouted, sticking his lip out as far as it could go. He crossed his little arms over his chest in an attempt to mimic his other great-uncle, Emmett, when he was angry. "But he tells me he would play with me."

"That should be 'told', not 'tell', Alex," I said.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it so much. You're still little."

_Although not as much as I'd like..._

"So?"

"Well, I'm sure that he'll be back soon enough..."

This seemed to placate Alex for a little while, and I looked up to see that Rosalie had silently slipped away. In her place, Edward was sitting. "Grandpa!" Alex scrambled out of my lap and into his. My smile tensed as he hugged him for several seconds.

"How are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Really good!"

My father smiled at the use of his words. "That's nice." In an undertone, so Alex couldn't hear, "I can't believe I'm a grandfather..."

"Why not?"

This startled Edward, who hadn't been expecting him to hear this.

"I think his hearing is better than mine," I admitted.

"Apparently! All I did was mouth the words..."

I cocked my head to the side, confused. "Really? Because I heard, too."

"What are you people talking about?" Jake asked as he moved to sit on the edge of the chair. "I didn't hear a thing."

"See!"

"Huh. Must be a half vampire thing," I muttered.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"A half vampire?" Alex nodded. "That's what you and your mommy are," Edward explained. "Bella was a human when Renesmee was born."

"Oh..." He scrunched his little face up, trying to process this in his brain. "I think I get it."

"You have some werewolf blood, though. That's what your dad is." Edward pointed to Jacob. For once, he didn't have a look of disgust on his face. Instead, he almost seemed happy to state such. Maybe he was getting to the point where he accepted the fact that Jacob and I were together and had a child...

"So we're not quite sure what your powers will be like," Edward finished.

Alex was about to say something else, but before he could, a ringing commenced from Jake's pocket.

Jacob glanced down at the phone and back up at the room at large. "It's Emmett," he said.

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think? It's my first chapter in a while, and I want to draw you back into the story, so that's why it's short and ends abruptly. ;] Review, please! I'd love to hear your opinions. :D


	13. A Surprise Addition

Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine. The term "Shadowhunter" is not mine either - it's Cassandra Clare's.

A/N: And is anyone else excited for "The City of Fallen Angels"? Because I think I'm practically dying! T_T And yes, this is a hint that I will eventually write a Mortal Instruments fanfic. The pairing will be a surprise, though. However, I'll give you one hint (which, if you're like me, you'll probably guess from): Sparkles and Sweaters. 3 (Which I'm thinking might be the title. XD) Okay, on to the actual notes... I'm testing the waters with Jasper's POV! So … be prepared for emotions twice as strong as the emos~! XD (I actually have no idea why I feel the need to make all my characters in these silly things emo. It makes me feel like a poser (o.e) when, actually, I'm just trying to be myself. I honestly don't know why my penname is "EmoGal". It contradicts everything I go for. I don't like using stereotypes, I don't like misspelled - intentionally or not - words, I don't like those kinds of things. So why the hell did I choose the name? It's beyond me. Maybe I should change my penname to: "BeingMyself"... Oh, yes, I'm gonna stop ranting now and get on with the story...)

* * *

Chapter 13: A Surprise Addition

Renesmee's POV

Alex was quickly relocated to Alice's room, where she was reading him a book about a race of people called Shadowhunters. I had reminded her to censor the gory and frisky bits, and then I was back at the fireplace with Jacob, Edward, and Esme - whom I had brought with me.

"Amanda's had the baby," Jake said softly, his voice as quiet as possible. "Unfortunately, she died."

A moment of silence followed his words in semblance of respect. After a few seconds Esme asked carefully, "How's Emmett with it all?"

Jacob bit his lip and responded, "He's pretty upset... But he says he'll live. They've decided that it would be best if they take the baby and allow Rosalie to mother it. Although they're worried she might _smother_ it instead..." he muttered. "Anyway, they have a definite plan mapped out."

Edward sighed, running a hand through his eternally wind-swept hair. "Well, that's good at least... I noticed you said 'it'. Did he not mention the gender?"

"No, he said it's a surprise... I guess the only thing we can do is wait and find out. He didn't mention anything about it being named Bob, though. So that's a relief."

I laughed slightly. That _was_ a relief. How horrible it would have been, calling the poor thing _Bob_! But now was hardly the time for laughing - a woman had just died.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I held the small baby in my arms, cuddling it against my chest. We had this all planned out. We had vacated the hotel, buried Amanda, and came back home. My job was to simply place the baby on the front step, which I did. I rang the doorbell and ran, hiding where Rosalie wouldn't see me. I just hoped she wouldn't _smell_ me.

_I wonder if Alex is waiting for me to come play..._ The thought apparently came from nowhere, a random flitting through my mind. The boy simply adored me, if I may say so myself. He was quite cute, I'd admit. I didn't mind playing with him. I had done the same for Nessie, so it wasn't something that bothered me. It was endearing, actually, to see those kids messing around, being all cutesy and happy. I believe I've said something like this before, but everyone should learn from babies and small children. They're definitely the happiest among us.

Just then, Rosalie opened the door. Immediately I could tell that she was upset about something. Then she glanced down and saw the baby. A joy and bafflement struck me that was so strong, so true, that I almost fell over with the effect. A tear even fell down my face.

I blinked it away impatiently, wanting to actually see what was happening.

Rosalie stood there in shock, a huge smile slowly spreading across her face. She lifted the blood-stained letter first, reading the words I had prepared in an unfamiliar script:

_I know what two of you are; and I know this child is the same. Please, please care for the lonely creature. It'd break my heart to see the thing rejected._

Of course, this was quite hypocritical of the "author" of the letter. Calling the poor baby a "lonely creature" and a "thing" and all. Quite rude, if you ask me. But it was a fake, so it wasn't that important.

Rosalie made an odd noise in her throat, a low murmur of excitement. She bent down to pick the child up and immediately her eyes softened. Hugging the babe to her chest, she flounced back into the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

_This'll be interesting..._

* * *

Renesmee's POV

"Renesmee!" Rosalie called a few moments later. "Guess what?"

I stood and made my way to the front of the house to meet her. "What?" I pretended not to see the bundle in her arms.

"I have a baby!" she said with a primal joy, holding the thing out to me.

"Where'd it come from?" I asked in mock confusion.

"Does that really matter? I mean, there's a letter-" She handed the blood-stained note to me. "-but I don't really understand it. It says that she's a vampire!"

"So it's a girl?" I pretended to read the note in my hands. "Rosalie, this says that she's a half vampire."

"It does?" She snatched the note out of my hands and read it again. I could almost see the gears turning in her head, trying to make it out. "Oh... I-I guess it could... But that's not the point! I have a baby, Nessie!" The happiness in her voice was almost contagious.

I smiled. "That's great, Rose. That's really very great."

* * *

The next day, I discovered that the baby was indeed a girl. Rose had, overnight, decided to name her Jade. She had a huge appetite, but was quite a sweet little girl. She had fluffy flaming red hair that reminded me of fire, and eyes that reminded me of my own, like chocolate.

I was looking at her right now, in fact. Rosalie had hardly put her down, although I suspected that after a few weeks she would grow as weary as I had. But right now she hadn't, and she was loving the small dhampir with all her heart. It was nice to see Rose so happy, I have to admit.

"Hey, you..." Jake said, coming out of nowhere to sit beside me on the couch.

I smiled at him. "Hi."

"I have a question."

"Okay? What is it?"

He took my hand and thumbed the engagement ring on my finger. "When are we gonna get married?"

"Did someone say 'married'?" a high-pitched voice asked.

_Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no!_

Alice was in front of us suddenly, a malicious grin spread across her face. "I'll begin planning right away..."


	14. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I'm running out of witty ways to say I don't own Twilight...

A/N: So, the moment you've all been waiting for! I know that you'd all kill me if I didn't include it, so here it is. XD By the way, if you want to see what Nessie's dress was based off of, the link is in my profile. (It's not exact. Just a base, really.) Oh, and this takes place about a week after the last chapter. **Warning: Suggestive themes.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: The Wedding

"Alice!" I cried into the house. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here!" she called impatiently, pulling me into a dark cloud of makeup.

She expertly applied my eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipstick, and all that other great stuff. I got to pick the colors and shades as long as she approved. Jasper stood off to the side holding Alex, watching as I went from fresh-out-of-the-shower to dark-bride-of-the-night.

When Alice was done making me up, I glanced into the full-size mirror across the hall and gasped. She had reapplied my hair dye so that it was incredibly vibrant, my hair teased for once, something I'd always wanted to do, but had been too lazy to bother with. And not to mention my makeup was flawless. I looked as pale as could be, as per usual, and the dark purple and black makeup seemed to shine on my face, standing out in the moonlight that shone through the windows.

But most of all, the dress that Alice had chosen was the best part. It was made of a red satin-like material, like a giant ribbon all scrunched up. It came to about mid-thigh and then ended abruptly, fluffing out with the multiple folds of soft fabric. The blood red sleeves extended down the entire arm, made of skin-tight fabric that was kind of like tights, with a thumb hole on each side. The neckline plunged down, showing off plenty of cleavage for Jake, while the back of the dress was a good deal more modest, only just barely showing off my shoulder blades. And for my shoes? My trusty Converse, of course.

"You look pretty, Momma," Alex cooed.

"It's true," Jasper agreed, squeezing my son.

I blushed slightly.

"Of course she does!" Alice retorted. "_I_ did her makeup!" Although her tone was slightly sharp, a smile played across her lips. "Jasper, you're ready, right?" He nodded. "Okay, good. Get Alex ready, too. Nessie, get down to the tent. There's only an hour left!"

* * *

I heard the music begin to play on an old record machine as I stepped forward, arm in arm with my father. A few minutes before, he had chastised me slightly for the revealing dress, but other than that, had said I was beautiful.

A wave of dizziness flew through me when I threw the canvas door of the tent aside. This couldn't be happening... But it was. I was about to marry my love: Jacob Black.

Several rows of chairs sat near the front, a few feet back from the place that Jake and I would be wed. Unfortunately, we hadn't been able to get the Denali coven back yet. On the bright side, the rest of the people who had been here during Christmas were visiting again. Emily had, sadly, told us that she had miscarried while Charlie had muttered that he was a "great-grandfather" and he worried, "What will come next?"

I quickly stepped up onto the platform where Jake, who was wearing a traditional tux with the occasional stud pierced through the fabric, and Carlisle stood. Jake took my hands in his, kissing the back of one of them like a perfect gentleman, causing me to giggle madly.

Rosalie walked down the aisle with Jade, who was throwing flowers, finally stopping to stand beside Jake's best-men - also known as half his pack. Zanthi would've been my maid of honor … but she couldn't come here. So instead, Alice - who was completely thrilled - was while Rosalie was my bride's maid. Frankly, I didn't really get all these different terms and stuff. The supposed importance of them made little sense to me.

We had requested of Carlisle that the ceremony be short, so we got straight to it.

"Renesmee, please repeat after me: I, Renesmee Cullen, vow to eternally love this man standing before me in sickness and in health, for poor or rich, weak or strong, h-" Carlisle stopped reading the vows abruptly. "Renesmee... Why did you write 'hard or not' on this list of things?" he asked, outraged.

There was a light laugh from the crowd and snickers from the best-men.

I had to conceal a smile behind my hand, but it was worth it to see the look on his face. "Because eventually he'll get old and limp," I said coolly, trying my best to appear unfazed. I continued, now sarcastically, "But, if you'll let me repeat you, I won't mind because I'll still love him."

Carlisle had been reading the rest of our vows silently and suddenly threw them over his head in exasperation. "It was all a joke, wasn't it," he said flatly.

"Yup, pretty much," Jake admitted.

"I mean, c'mon. We all know that we love each other. Why do we need words written on paper to prove it?" I challenged.

Carlisle sighed and called, "Alex, you can bring the rings now for these hooligan parents of yours!"

At this, my little boy began walking down the aisle - perhaps a little quicker than he should have - looking absolutely adorable in his miniature tuxedo. My heart filled with joy as he handed me the more plain, silver ring and he handed Jacob my ruby-encrusted wedding ring. He then squeezed in-between us, clinging to the bottom of my dress so he wouldn't fall.

With one hand cuddling his head to my hip, I reached out towards Jake.

"No kissing quite yet!" Grandpa said curtly, making me withdraw my hand hastily. "Now, Renesmee Cullen. Do you take this man, Jacob Black, to be your lawfully wedded husband? And werewolf," he added as a humorous after-thought.

I laughed, said, "I do," and put his ring on his finger

"And do you, Jacob Black, take Renesmee Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife and vam- I mean, dhampir?"

"I do." Jake put my ring on my finger as well.

"Then I now pronounce you Jacob and Renesmee Black. You may kiss now," he muttered under his breath.

Jake took my lips in a sweet, careful embrace; our first kiss as husband and wife - or werewolf and dhampir. Whichever you prefer.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to admit error... I completely forgot who Leah was going to imprint on. And for that matter, I completely forgot why it was important. So for those of you who were looking forward to it, I apologize. I lost all my notes and ideas for this story, so all I have are my vague memories. =/ But anyway! I kind of feel as if I hurried the ending of this story... If anyone else feels this way, firmly, then tell me in a review or PM as soon as you can. Oh! Before I leave you and work on "Not Such A Perfect Rose"... There WILL be a sequel! But it won't follow Nessie's life - it'll follow Alex's! I left you some hints in here on the subject - so guess away, my darlings! Until next time!


End file.
